Estava escrito nas Estrelas
by Marin Oli
Summary: Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. E, talvez, tudo já estivesse escrito nas estrelas... NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno
1. Cáos em Notre Dame

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possua Naruto... Se possuísse, os personagens namorariam mais do que lutariam. xD

**SUMÁRIO:** Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno (eita que esse é potente xD)

**Introdução:**

A França sempre foi o palco de uma briga constante entre o rei e o povo nômade nada apreciado pelos nobres: os ciganos. Numa primavera, mas precisamente no século XV, os ciganos se encontravam na capital Paris como sempre o faziam. Lá, eles se apresentavam em praças fazendo a graça das camadas mais baixas.

**Capítulo I – Caos em Notre Dame**

"Vamos Depressa!" a dama de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda gritava para o marido que estava demorando a descer a escada.

"Não me apresse! Sabes que não estou apreciando em nada essa nossa saída." O rapaz de cabelos longos castanhos e orbes pérola disse aparecendo no local.

"És tão rabugento! Não entendo porque odeias tanto os festivais da primavera francesa!".

O marido a encarou sublime. A esposa estava linda, como sempre, trajando aquele vestido de rendas verdes claras que a havia presenteado mês passado, mas não admitia que ela lhe respondesse daquela forma.

"Desculpe-me..." ela tratou de pedir ao notar o olhar dele. "Vamos logo, não gostaria de perder o show dos ciganos.".

O sangue dele ferveu ao ouvir aquela última palavra. Odiava aquele povo nômade e imundo que insistia em invadir Paris naquela época do ano. O porquê disso, ele não dizia pra ninguém. Balançou a cabeça para logo se esquecer daquilo, ele apenas ajeitou seu casaco marrom e estendeu o braço cavalheiramente para amada, para depois saírem de casa.

Quando colocaram os pés nas ruas movimentadas da capital francesa, a atenção se voltou para eles como sempre acontecia. Afinal, aquele casal era no mínimo invejável. Bons privilégios, belos e sempre apaixonados, eram assim Neji e Sakura. Não havia muito tempo desde o casamento, mas na sociedade já eram devidamente respeitados.

Neji era filho de uma das famílias mais nobres da França: os Hyuugas. Sempre conquistaram um lugar na corte do rei, e ele, era nada menos que o capitão do exército francês. Já Sakura era filha dos famosos burgueses Haruno, donos de uma grande parte de hospedagens não só no país, mas de toda a Europa.

"Só você mesmo para me fazer vir para Notre Dame e ver esses vândalos fazendo um festival ilegal!" Comentou Neji ao chegarem ao começo do tumulto

"Ilegal?" Sakura ficou em dúvida. "Se é ilegal porque o festival ainda não foi dilacerado?" .

"Este é o meu desejo, mas no momento, vossa majestade diz que há coisas piores para se preocupar.".

"Como?"

"Como os revolucionários. Eles vêm tirando o nosso sono! Todo dia fazemos operações investigando tabernas e cantos onde nossas informações nos levam. Vez ou outra capturamos alguns, mas o mais cotado está logo ali naquele cartaz." Neji apontou para o local onde coincidentemente estava o rosto do rapaz.

Sakura virou-se para olhar. Uma pintura enquadrada com um rapaz de cabelos negros, um tanto rebeldes, e um olhar intrigante. Logo abaixo da imagem os seguintes dizeres: Procurado vivo ou morto. Recompensa de até um milhão de moedas de ouro.

"UM MILHÃO??" ela exclamou perplexa. "Quem é este homem? E o que fez?".

"Sasuke Uchiha, é seu nome. Líder das maiores manifestações contra a coroa nessa época. Só se sabe que ele era o filho de novos ricos vendedores de peixe que foram assassinados pelo seu irmão mais velho.". Neji fez uma pausa e mudou de assunto. "Mas para quê ficar falando deste insolente aqui? Vamos, tente me mostrar se no meio dessas barracas há algo realmente interessante da cultura cigana!".

Ela sorriu. Sabia que o marido estava se esforçando ao máximo para estar no meio de uma comemoração de um povo que não suportava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Num tom solitário, o rapaz cigano de cabelos negros presos, brincos e olhar indiferente tocava seu alaúde enquanto esperava suas companheiras se trocarem para a apresentação que em pouco tempo dariam.

"Shikamaru?" uma voz feminina o chamou.

"Sim?" Perguntou sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos.

"Olhe para mim, insolente! É dever de um homem elogiar uma dama quando ela se encontra maravilhosa." Ino, a dona da voz e de belos olhos azuis encarava o tocador que usava uma calça verde musgo e um colete preto. Ela não era uma cigana de verdade, mas ela foi integrada como uma quando ela demonstrou grande talento em suas cantigas.

Sabendo que ela insistiria até que ele lhe desse a devida atenção, ele levantou a cabeça com esforço para olhá-la em seu belo vestido azul escuro.

"E então? O que achastes?" ela perguntou dando uma rápida rodada.

"Hummm... Ficou bem em você." Shikamaru respondeu e voltou a se concentrar no instrumento em suas mãos.

O pequeno comentário fez a loira ruborizar. Esperava um elogio qualquer, não algo tão simplório que a atingira daquela maneira.

"Hey! Vocês viram o Sasuke por aí?" de repente outra moça entrou na tenda. Tenten era a dançarina da apresentação. Era uma cigana pura, sua aparência não negava. Olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor prendidos em dois coques, que eram sua marca registrada. Ao ver os dois sozinhos ela resolveu perguntar. "Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?".

"Ló-lógico que não, Tenten! Que idéia maluca!" Ino respondeu nervosa.

"Ah... certo, mas e Sasuke? Ele já passou por aqui?"

"Não, pensei que já o tivesse encontrado." Ino comentou.

"O pior que não! Procurei-o já em todas as barracas da feira e nada! Ninguém ao menos o viu."

"Ele deve estar armando mais uma de suas rebeliões fajutas.". Shikamaru respondeu sem encarar ninguém. Não conseguia engolir a admiração de Tenten por aquele revolucionário metido.

"Não fale assim dele! Sasuke deve já chegar...".

Na mesma hora o falado adentrou a tenda respirando forte. O cabelo estava mais desarrumado do que nunca e seu traje tipicamente burguês de calça preta e camisa vermelha semi-aberta com seu belo peitoral a mostra não era diferente.

"Sasuke!" Tenten não conteve o grito e abraçou-o forte.

"Desculpe o atraso. Parei para comprar-te isto!" e então a entregou um pacote.

Tenten, surpresa, abriu o presente cheia de energia. Geralmente ele só trazia flores. E dessa vez ele tinha dado uma corrente dourada.

"É linda! Muito obrigada!" Ela agradeceu escondendo mal sua emoção.

Sasuke era um velho conhecido do povo cigano. Sua família sempre os ajudava para se apresentarem no domínio francês. E quando os Uchihas foram assassinados pelo seu irmão mais velho que havia se tornado um súdito da coroa, Sasuke viveu um tempo com os ciganos para depois voltar a Paris com o objetivo de derrubar aquela monarquia porca.

"Agora vendo, digo que ficará perfeita com essa sua roupa." Sasuke comentou olhando a jovem com uma saia roxa e uma blusa branca. "Use a corrente na apresentação de hoje.".

A morena ficou ainda mais admirada com o rapaz. Ele nunca sorria, nunca falava sobre seus sentimentos, mas mesmo assim sabia ser gentil, principalmente com ela, sua amiga de infância.

Shikamaru não estava agüentando aquela cena, estava com um pouco de ciúmes de Tenten. E Ino percebeu.

"Bom, é melhor irmos logo para o palco não acham?" Ela quis logo que tudo acabasse.

"Sim... sim." Tenten concordou saindo do transe. "Shikamaru? Pode chamar o resto do grupo? Eu e Ino vamos estar esperando lá."

"Certo..." Shikamaru respondeu e saiu da tenda com raiva.

"O que há com ele?" Tenten perguntou, tendo em vista que Shikamaru era sempre caloroso com ela.

"Quem sabe? Homens!" a loira respondeu para logo puxar a companheira.

"Boa Sorte, meninas... ou melhor, Merde!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Neji! Não acredito que ficastes com ciúmes daquele simpático cigano que ficou acenando para mim!".

"Pelo amor de Deus! Ele ficou te olhando o tempo todo durante aquela apresentação de contorcionismo dele! Sem falar que ele era muito bizarro com aquelas sobrancelhas grossas e cara de oriental!"

"Chama-se ciúmes. É só admitir!".

Ele a encarou com um olhar mortífero o que a fez tremer. Neji odiava brincadeiras.

"Desculpe-me...". Ela falou com a cabeça baixa.

"Estava com ciúmes mesmo.". Ele respondeu e puxou-a para perto para beijá-la.

Um típico beijo francês em frente à catedral e no meio da multidão. Com certeza, uma bela cena.

"Que maravilha! O típico casal apaixonado!" uma cigana de cabelos aloirados e um decote arrasador interrompeu se aproximando.

"O que queres?" Neji perguntou de mau-humor pela interrompição.

"Ora, toda vez que vejo belos jovens se amando faço questão de ler suas mãos para confirmar um belo futuro!" respondeu, ignorando a "sutileza" do rapaz.

"Você pode ler nossas mãos?" Sakura perguntou encantada, sempre quisera tentar algo do tipo.

"Não peça, Sakura. Com certeza essa cigana cobrará algo por... Ei! Solte-me!"

Sem se importar para o que belo homem de cabelos compridos falava, ela agarrou a mão dele.

"Não cobrarei nada, bom jovem!"

"Viu, Neji? Vá! Deixe-a tentar!". Sakura pediu de um jeito que ele não pode recusar.

"Com certeza o futuro de vocês é promissor, deixe-me ler...".

Sakura estava empolgadíssima com aquilo. Queria que a cigana falasse tudo sobre o amor deles e quantos filhos teriam. Porém, foi só uma música começar que sua atenção foi logo desviada para o palco.

"Vai começar uma apresentação de dança! Vamos ver!" Sakura falou e foi rapidamente para perto do palco.

"Certo, vamos." Neji respondeu e iria atrás da sua esposa se a adivinha não estivesse segurando sua mão.

Ele já ia reclamar com ela, mas foi aí que notou sua expressão perplexa.

"O que houve?" ele quis saber. Não acreditava nessas coisas, mas o jeito que a mulher olhava sua mão estava deixando-o assustado.

"Bom, parece que nos veremos em breve, Hyuuga!" ela exclamou e como num passe de mágica desapareceu na multidão sem deixar nenhum rastro. Será que aquela feiticeira tinha realmente previsto o seu futuro? E como será que ela soube que ele pertencia à família Hyuuga?

"Neji?" Sakura voltara quando percebeu que o amado não a tinha seguido. "Tudo bem? Onde está aquela cigana?".

"Foi embora... No final ela não falou nada. Era uma charlatã como pensei.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Acha mesmo seguro ficar neste local lotado de gente enquanto existem milhares de cartazes em volta querendo a sua cabeça?" Kiba, um dos companheiros revolucionários de Sasuke que sempre estava com seu cachorro perguntou.

"Na verdade, não... Mas não poderia deixar de vir a este festival e ver Tenten dançando.".

"Por que não dizes logo que a ama?" Kiba o provocou.

"Eu não a amo, quer dizer, amo sim, mas não como uma amante. Para mim ela é uma irmã mais nova.".

"Conheço essa história de irmã... daqui a pouco vai comer ela atrás do palco!".

"KIBA!". Ele exclamou incrédulo com a resposta do rapaz. Está certo que ele era meio bruto por ser do norte, mas ele bem que poderia se controlar às vezes. "Pare de falar asneiras e preste atenção no show.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ai que emocionante! Adoro ver dança cigana!" Sakura disse empolgada.

Shikamaru já tocava no palco uma calma música enquanto os outros dois integrantes da banda subiam ao palco. Mas quando a loira de vestido azulado subiu, ela arrancou várias exclamações da platéia. Era sempre a mesma reação ao verem Ino. Seu jeito nórdico sempre deixava todos embasbacados.

De repente, a música se transformou. Da calmaria, virara algo energético e Tenten apareceu no canto do palco dançando com um véu. E enfim, Ino começou a cantar.

_Silent she rose (silenciosamente ela despertou)  
From the cold desert sands (da gelada areia do deserto)  
Painted in shadows (pintada em sombras)  
A dark caravan... (uma carava negra)_

Quiet as a whisper (quieta como um sussurro)  
With moves like a cat (como movimentos feito um gato)  
She ruled like a storm cloud (ela reinou como uma nuvem tempestuosa)  
Her eyes glowing black... (seus olhos brilhando negros).

A atenção antes voltada para ambas as presenças no palco, os tocadores e Tenten, passou a se fixar apenas na última.

Com a chegada explosiva do refrão, começou-se uma seqüência majestosa de rodopios e movimentos com o véu roxo que carregava.

_  
Oh, and they cried Malagueña (Oh! Eles choraram, Malagueña)  
Wait for me Malagueña (espere-me, Malagueña)  
I remember it well...(eu me lembro bem)_

Oh, and they cry Malagueña  
Wait for me Malagueña  
I remember it well...  
Oh, too well... (tão bem)

_  
And so they rode ( e então eles montaram)  
On the wings of a song (nas asas de uma música)  
Spinning in silence (girando em silêncio)  
The world was their own... ( o mundo era deles)_

Two lovers locked in the arms of the dance (dois amantes presos nos braços da dança)  
Freedom begins with the game of chance(liberdade começa com o jogo da chance)

Ao belíssimo som da banda, Tenten agora mexia com as mãos de um jeito tipicamente cigano. E a combinação foi tão perfeita que quando Ino voltara à música, Notre Dame foi ao delírio. Até Neji aparentava estar encantado com tudo aquilo.

_  
And now they rise (e agora eles levantam)  
Like a wave on the seas (como uma onda dos mares)  
Lost in a rhythm (perdidos num ritmo)  
And ever they'll be... (e sempre estarão)_

_Oh, and they cried Malagueña (Oh! Eles choraram, Malagueña)  
Wait for me Malagueña (espere-me, Malagueña)  
I remember it well...(eu me lembro bem)_

Oh, and they cry Malagueña  
Wait for me Malagueña  
I remember it well...  
Oh, too well... (tão bem)

E, então, com o ultimo acorde a dança terminou seguida de uma explosão de aplausos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"UAU!" Kiba exclamou! "Sasuke... como você pode deixar uma mulher dessas dando sopa por aí?"

"Não consigo entender essas palavras bárbaras da sua boca.".

"Acho que você joga no outro time...".

"Olha aqui... O que está acontecendo?".

Kiba olhou para direção onde o olhar de Sasuke se fixava. A guarda francesa estava atravessando a ponte para a "ilha" onde o festival estava acontecendo.

"Kiba... Vista seu uniforme de guarda e se infiltre. Provavelmente resolveram acabar com o festival...".

"Ou descobriram que você estaria aqui!".

Kiba podia ser um bárbaro nada sutil, mas sabia ser bastante inteligente quando necessário.

Parecia que o rei mataria dois coelhos em uma tacada só.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A apresentação foi estupenda, não achas?" Sakura perguntava para o marido enquanto passeavam ainda pelo festival.

"Foi, para um padrão cigano.". Neji falou e para o espanto dela, com um sorriso.

De repente um grito ecoou pelo local.

"O que foi isso?" a moça perguntou abraçando Neji.

Preocupado, o rapaz observou com cuidado o que estava acontecendo. Estava tão entretido com a sua amada que nem percebeu que a guarda francesa estava fazendo um estrago no local.

Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ele segurou a mão de Sakura e andou em direção a um dos militantes para ter explicações.

"Senhor Hyuuga? Que bom estar aqui, o rei estava procurando por vossa senhoria.".

"Homem, diga-me o que está havendo?! Estava a passear com minha esposa e agora está tudo em caos.".

"Vossa Majestade ficou sabendo por meios desconhecidos que o Uchiha estaria aqui, já que este é cúmplice deste povo sujo. Mandou-nos, então, procurar o dito cujo e se não o acharmos, é para prendermos todos os ciganos.".

Demorou um pouco para processar o acontecido, já que não esperava que a tarde agradável proveria de tamanha movimentação.

"Certo, faça o que vossa majestade o escoltou." Depois se virou sua para mulher. "Sakura, corra! Fuja o mais rápido que puder. Tudo isso acabará logo, mas não quero que se fira.".

Ela apenas concordou assustada e saiu correndo em direção a sua moradia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke corria o mais rápido que podia para tentar ajudar seus companheiros. Porém, quando chegou à cabana, viu que era tarde demais. Todos já tinham sido capturados e Tenten ainda lutava contra isso.

"Soltem-na, seus imbecis!" ele gritou tomado pela fúria, para depois perceber a besteira que tinha feito.

"Ora, ora... Kabuto realmente estava certo sobre o irmão rebelde idiota!"

Sasuke ficou pasmo pelas palavras proferidas pelo brutamonte que segurava a sua amiga de infância. Kabuto era um de seus seguidores! E agora sabia que o tempo todo estava sendo enganado. Teria que repensar várias coisas agora...

"Sasuke, corra!" A ordem de Tenten o acordou do choque e logo já estava correndo.

"Peguem-no!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura se esforçou ao máximo para correr com aquele vestido de pelo menos 7 kg. Agradeceu por nada ter acontecido a ela quando chegou ofegante em sua casa e adentrou.

Só não esperava ser surpreendida com uma faca em seu pescoço.

"Não grite e nem tente relutar. Não quero feri-la.". uma voz masculina ordenou.

"SENHORA HYUUGA!" Outra voz gritou do lado de fora.

"Por favor, diga que me viu passando para lá e nada irá acontecer!" a voz ao seu lado falou.

Sakura estava morrendo de medo, mas resolveu olhar para o rosto do agressor.

"Sasuke!".

"Shhhhhh! Responda os guardas.".

Como uma marionete, ela logo abriu a porta.

"AH! Que bom que a senhorita está bem. Por acaso viu um homem de cabelos negros passando por aqui?".

"Sim... eu o vi. Passou por mim feito uma flecha correndo para o sul.". As palavras saíram sem ela mesma acreditar.

"Oh! Obrigado, iremos para lá. Por favor, exile-se em sua casa por enquanto, esse rapaz é muito perigoso.".

Deveria ter agradecido ao guarda, mas a palavra "perigoso" ficou zumbindo em sua cabeça deixando-a ainda mais atordoada. Fechou a porta e esperou algum tempo para depois indagar.

"Sasuke... você v-vai me ma-matar?"

"Por que eu faria isso? Você me ajudou... só resta agradecê-la." Ele respondeu. "Bom, vou indo, pode chamar os guardas agora, se quiser. Terei muito tempo para fugir." E então se levantou e logo uma dor aguda atingiu seu braço esquerdo. "Ai!"

"O que houve?" Sakura esqueceu-se dos guardas e se aproximou do rebelde.

"Quando corria para cá, trombei em um muro de pedra, devo ter deslocado o braço...".

Em um súbito movimento que assustou Sasuke, a dona dos cabelos rosados levantou-se e tratou de examinar o braço ferido. Ficou meio intrigado no começo, mas deixou-a fazer o serviço, pois as mãos dela eram tão macias quanto plumas.

"É, ele está deslocado... Deixe-me cuidar de..." Avoada, Sakura esqueceu-se completamente do que Sasuke na verdade era. Apenas lembrou-se naquela hora e então levantou o olhar do braço para os olhos ônix dele.

Surpreendeu-se com aquela intensidade do olhar. Percebeu o quanto o rapaz era belo e como o tinha tocado de maneira vulgar, totalmente errado para uma mulher casada. Então o rubor subiu sua face de tal modo que teve de abaixar a cabeça na tentativa de disfarçar e tratou de tirar suas mãos dele.

E, é claro, Sasuke não entendeu nada. Só sabia que tinha de sair logo dali, pois os ciganos deveriam estar presos e suas execuções estariam próximas.

"Bem, eu realmente preciso cuidar dele. Obrigada pela consulta e desculpe pelo transtorno da faca.".

Dito isso, o jovem pegou gentilmente a mão da dama e beijo-a educadamente.

"Tenho que ajudar os meus amigos ciganos agora". Assim, terminou e saltou a janela apoiando-se no braço direito. Iria começar a correr quando foi surpreendido com as falas de Sakura.

"Volte amanhã, nesse mesmo horário... Deixe-me cuidar do seu braço...".

O Uchiha apenas deu um sorrisinho enigmático e tomou seu rumo até as prisões francesas. E Sakura? Seu coração batia tão forte que mal conseguia respirar. Apenas ficou a acompanhar o rebelde sumindo entre as ruas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AH! TIREM A GENTE DAQUI!" Tenten gritava para o nada com a esperança de que alguém aparecesse para salva-los daquela prisão imunda.

"Não adianta gritar, pode piorar a nossa situação..." Ino disse enquanto repousava Shikamaru em seu colo.

Tudo tinha acontecido de repente. Foi o espetáculo terminar e a guarda francesa entrou em cena com tudo. Quase toda a caravana havia sido capturada e agora estava jogada naquela cela fétida.

"Como eles puderam? Sério, isso não se faz com ninguém..." A morena comentou já calma e meio atordoada. "Não acredito que nos atacaram desse jeito!". Terminou sentando-se ao lado da companheira.

"Pois é... Até bateram em alguns...". A cantora disse olhando para Shikamaru desmaiado por causa das agressões que sofrera.

"Acha que ele vai ficar bem?" Tenten perguntou preocupada.

"Sim... principalmente porque eu sei que logo Sasuke e outros nos tirarão logo daqui e em breve estaremos em casa!" Ino disse com um sorriso, o que fez o sorriso de Tenten transparecer também.

"ESCUTEM TODOS!" Uma voz masculina tomou o local fazendo todos prestarem atenção. "Vossa majestade, o rei da França, mandou-me aqui para esclarecer muitas questões.". Então o dono do timbre surgiu da escuridão.

Neji, que fora escoltado para anunciar as palavras do rei, não estava nada feliz em estar ali com aquela "gentalha". Não tivera tempo para passar ver como Sakura estava e nem para trocar as roupas que agora poderiam ser facilmente chamadas de trapo. Na pressa, havia largado seu fino casaco alemão em algum lugar, sua blusa branca estava rasgada e os sapatos um lixo. Ele não estava digno para botar ordem em ninguém.

"Não é nossa pretensão matar-los. Apenas queremos que colaborem na localização do grande procurado, Sasuke Uchiha. Caso essa colaboração não aconteça, talvez tenhamos que extrair essa informação à força.". Forçando um sorriso, ele continuou. "E, independendo dos resultados, fiquem avisados que não terão mais nenhuma permissão de pisar no solo francês.".

Essas palavras foram o suficiente para Tenten enfurecer-se novamente. Levantando-se rapidamente e tomada de raiva, ela parou na frente do "cachorro-francês", deixando todos, inclusive Neji, espantados.

"Nunca falaremos nada, entendeu?". Ela o desafiou.

Logo ele reconheceu a moça. Ela era a bela dançarina da apresentação de música mais cedo. Agora, em vez da roupa arrumada e cabelos presos, suas vestes estavam completamente estraçalhadas. A saia roxa agora possuía um grande rasgão lateral, o cabelo se encontrava solto e todo desgrenhado; e a camiseta branca estava pela metade. Com certeza ela deve ter relutado muito para ser capturada, já que a cantora loira não se encontrava naquele estado avançado de desgaste.

"Você é muito ousada, sabia?" Neji retrucou chegando mais perto.

"Você não sabe de nada!" Tenten o encarou com raiva e o olhar dele foi recíproco.

Ino que estava observando a troca de amores, reparou em algo que lhe chamou a atenção de longe.

"O olhos dele... São iguais o da Hinata..." Ino comentou inocentemente. Mal ela sabia o quanto Neji se surpreendeu ao escutar aquele nome feminino.

"Ah! Por favor, podem até ser parecidos, mas nem de longe Hinata teria parentesco com esse porco!".

"Você disse, Hinata?" Neji perguntou segurando o braço de Tenten.

Na mesma hora uma explosão tomou conta da prisão. E quando a poeira baixou, todos os presos já haviam fugido como num passe de mágica.

CONTINUA...

**AAAAH! Finalmente!! Nem sei o que dizer, estou tão emocionada! Esse fic está pra sair desde o ano passado, mas como eu sou meio enrolada...**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, que por sinal foi bem difícil de fazer. Afinal, ele desencadeará toda a trama futura.**

**A música usada se chama Spanish Nights de uma das minhas bandas preferidas ever: Blackmore's Night. Aliás, outra música deles foi que me inspirou a fazer essa história e por sinal elas levam o mesmo nome: Was Written on the Stars.**

**Como puderam perceber, o estilo dela será completamente diferente de "Mundo das Estrelas". Espero que curtam! D**

**No próximo capítulo comentarei mais sobre esse novo projeto!**

**Dúvidas, reclamações ou até um alô? REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	2. Em Toulouse, em Paris

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto... Se possuísse, os personagens namorariam mais do que lutariam. xD

**SUMÁRIO:** Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno (eita que esse é potente xD).

"_Na mesma hora uma explosão tomou conta da prisão. E quando a poeira baixou, todos os presos já haviam fugido como num passe de mágica."_

**Capítulo II – **Em Toulouse, em Paris

"Sakura, onde estás???" Neji gritou pela esposa assim que adrentara a moradia.

"Estou aqui!" A jovem respondeu da cozinha.

Após alguns barulhos de passos, percebeu que o marido já se encontrava no aposento e tratou de largar o chá que estava preparando. Virou-se para saudá-lo e deparou-se com a situação deplorável em que ele se encontrava.

As roupas caras, recém compradas, rasgadas, as botas imundas e o cabelo revestido com uma imensa camada de pó.

"Neji! Estourastes uma bomba?" ela quis saber.

"Eu não, mas aquele maldito Uchiha sim!".

Sakura engoliu seco ao se lembrar do breve encontro com o rapaz.

"Acreditas que o malandro conseguiu abrir um buraco em nossa prisão? E o pior de tudo, escapou com todos os ciganos?". Indignado continuou.

"I-inacreditável..." Foram as únicas palavras que ela conseguiu pronunciar. Ainda estava aérea lembrando-se de Sasuke.

Sorte que Neji estava distraído demais em seus devaneios para perceber. Tanto que depois foi lavar-se.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já corriam por um bom tempo na noite calada de Paris. Sasuke e os ciganos iam se espreitando entre os locais minuciosamente. Não podiam ser notados e nem rastros podiam ser deixados. Sorte que a poeira da explosão logo se espalharia com o vento da noite.

"Sasuke, afinal, para onde estamos indo?". Tenten perguntou ao notar o cansaço dos outros companheiros que vinham logo atrás.

"Vocês sairão da França o mais rápido possível! É a mim que eles querem, vocês só sairão prejudicados." Ele respondeu ainda atento ao caminho. "Mandei Kiba voltar ao exército para ganhar tempo.".

"Iremos a pé?" Ino, que estava perto, resolveu perguntar.

"Não... Um de meus colegas estará saindo hoje com um carregamento para Toulouse, divisa com a Espanha." Então Sasuke virou mais uma esquina e lá estavam quatro grandes carruagens já armadas para sair. "Chegamos"

O rapaz foi até o homem de aparência maníaca que os esperava, trocou algumas palavras e depois virou-se para os fugidos.

"Meus amigos, infelizmente o festival cigano de hoje trouxe más conseqüências. Um de meus companheiros me traiu e revelou meu paradeiro e minha origem ligada a todos vocês. Para suas seguranças, vocês terão que deixar a França imediatamente nessas carruagens carregadas de grãos com destino à Toulouse." Deu uma pausa e resolveu mostrar o cocheiro. "Este é Suigetsu, ele levará vocês até lá."

"Isso mesmo... Devo uns favores pra esse rapaz aqui, hehehe." E então sorriu, deixando todos assustados com seus dentes pontudos.

"Er... Sasuke, tem certeza que esse cara é confiável?" Rock Lee, o contorcionista chinês, quis saber.

Sasuke sorriu antes de dar uma resposta.

"Sim. Ele é inofensivo, só foi parar na prisão algumas vezes." Rock Lee fez cara de espanto. "Agora é melhor que todos subam logo para partirem, afinal, a viagem é longa...".

E então, pouco a pouco o grupo foi se dividindo entre os vagões. Quando entravam juntavam as cabeças na janela para agradecê-lo e para se despedirem. Sasuke apenas acenava humildemente observando o povo que o criara.

"Ei, pode me ajudar aqui?" Ino chamou-o tirando de seus devaneios. Ela precisava de ajuda para carregar Shikamaru que continuava desacordado.

"Lógico, deixe comigo." Disse, colocando o cigano nas costas e logo o acomodando num canto do interior da carruagem.

"Obrigada, Sasuke. Você é nobre de espírito, ajudou a todos mesmo correndo perigo." Ino agradeceu.

"Não me julgue de forma tão heróica. Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois da enroscada que os meti." Ele comentou do jeito frio de sempre. "Dê meu alô para o Shikamaru quando ele acordar.".

Ino apenas sorriu concordando com a cabeça. Sasuke se despediu e depois saiu do local para avisar Suigetsu para partir. Foi aí que viu que uma pessoa ainda não tinha subido e o encarava com a tristeza estampada no rosto banhado pelo luar.

"Tenten..."

"Por que não vai conosco?" a morena foi direta.

"Não posso... Venho lutando por uma causa aqui que cada vez mais ganha mais adeptos. Um dia uma revolução virá e finalmente a França será um país digno para todos." Sasuke respondeu sem emoção como sempre, fazendo lágrimas começarem a cair dos olhos castanhos da moça a sua frente.

"Além do mais, a última façanha que quero é colocá-la em perigo como aconteceu hoje."

O último comentário a pegara de surpresa. Será que ele sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu?

"Eu... eu..." ela queria falar, queria escutar dele a resposta que tanto tinha sonhado. Mas, pela primeira vez estava tão nervosa que as palavras não conseguiam sair de seus lábios. Tamanho era o nervosismo que ela nem percebeu quando o rapaz se aproximou e a abraçou.

"Não digas mais nada. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente, continuaremos com essa conversa. Estamos combinados?" Tenten só conseguiu afirmar com a cabeça. "Agora vá. Terão que percorrer um bom caminho hoje à noite, pois com certeza a guarda real ainda irá atrás de vocês amanhã."

A jovem obedeceu com muita dor no coração e entrou na carruagem onde estavam Ino e Shikamaru sem olhar para trás. A Sasuke, coube assistir a partida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O silêncio permeava na casa. Nem Neji, nem Sakura proferiram uma palavra sequer desde a volta de Notre Dame. À mesa, jantavam como se ninguém estivesse presente. Cada um estava a vagar em seu próprio universo particular.

"O chá que fizeste hoje está estupendo." O rapaz proferiu automaticamente, apesar deste está realmente bom.

"Obrigada. Que bom que gostou." Ela agradeceu sem nenhuma expressão.

E assim o clima continuaria, se alguém não tivesse batido na porta.

Sakura fez menção de levantar, mas logo foi impedida pelo marido que insistiu em atender.

"Boa noite, senhor Hyuuga." O soldado do caroá cumprimentou assim que a porta foi aberta. "Desculpe interromper a esta hora, mas foi sabido algo que, talvez, possa lhe ser bastante valioso."

Neji não conseguia pensar em nada que aquele simples homem poderia lhe oferecer. Tentou olhá-lo nos olhos, mas a luz mal iluminava seu rosto.

"Os ciganos foragidos acabaram de deixar Paris. Moradores das redondezas afirmam terem visto grandes carruagens de trigo indo em direção sul, mais precisamente, Toulouse."

Realmente era algo muito valioso. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas ciganas comentado sobre Hinata, sua prima desaparecida e razão por odiar o povo que havia a seqüestrado. Talvez aquela fosse a chance de recuperá-la.

"Não podemos deixar que eles cruzem as fronteiras francesas, senão tudo estará perdido." Neji pensou alto. "Soldado, avise as tropas que partam assim que puderem. Agora, dê-me seu cavalo e irei na frente."

"Mas... Mas, senhor, não acha perigoso ir sozinho?"

"Nada que eu não possa contornar." Disse confiante. "Por favor, avise à senhora Hyuuga sobre as novas circunstâncias e... cuide bem dela."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Já estava na hora, não?" Sasuke comentou quando Kiba entrou pela porta da casa de apoio em Montmartre. Estava atrasado por pelo menos duas horas. "Por onde andastes? Pensei que tinha sido pego.".

"Pego? Moi? Não... Neji acreditou nas minhas palavras sem nem mesmo hesitar!" Kiba comentou lembrando-se da inocência do nobre general.

"Ótimo... Isso com certeza dará mais tempo para os ciganos cruzarem as fronteiras, já que Hyuuga não estará por perto para tentar algo contra eles." Sasuke comentou "Mas se foi tudo rápido, por que demoraste tanto?"

"O comandante foi tão imediato que pegou meu cavalo! Acredita? Tive de vir à pé!". Comentou indignado. "Sério, como ele pode confiar em um simples soldado que nem ao menos sabia da existência?"

"Por causa de Hinata... Lembra-se? A prima desaparecida que ele acredita que os ciganos seqüestraram. A família não foi a mesma desde o aconte.. ugh!" Sasuke não conseguiu terminar de falar pela pontada de dor que sentiu no braço quando tentou pegar mais um pedaço de pão.

"Nossa! Seu braço está horrível! Acho que você deveria procurar um médico amanhã o mais rápido possível.".

Sasuke parou e pensou por um instante. Lembrou da senhora de cabelos cor de rosa que o havia ajudado na fuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela poderia estar com raiva do marido por ter viajado sem dar satisfações. Poderia estar com raiva ainda por tê-la deixado sob os cuidados de um soldado chamado Kiba que é desbocado e que cheira cachorro. Podia estar com raiva por ter sido deixada sozinha... Mas não. Ela não estava se importando.

Até sentiu um alívio quando recebeu a notícia de que Neji estaria fora por algum tempo. Ela precisava pensar... Não se sentia bem desde o encontro com o procurado pela corte, Sasuke Uchiha.

Aliás, se era para estar com raiva de alguém, este alguém era ele, já que o convite dela para cuidar de seu ombro ferido estava pendente há dois dias. Dois dias que ela tinha vestido suas melhores roupas, arrumado a casa inteira e preparado a melhor refeição da tarde.

Era de enraivecer. Estava decidida que se o fugitivo não aparecesse ao final da tarde, pararia de esperar por ele. Mesmo que isso fizesse o seu coração se apertar um pouco sem razão específica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora, só depois de dois dias, Neji percebera o que tinha feito. Seu impulso levara-o ao raciocínio errado, se é que tinha raciocinado.

Saíra de Paris o mais rápido que pôde e logo alcançou a carruagem que refugiava os ciganos. Desde então, a seguiu até Toulouse, mas havia alguns pontos a serem pensados.

Onde estaria a tropa que havia pedido? Provavelmente aquele guarda era um capanga de Sasuke e o havia enganado. E por que tinha sido tão burro ao ponto de partir sem nem ao menos pegar moedas? Estava faminto! Poderia procurar pessoa mais influente da cidade e apresentar seu brasão de servidor da cora francesa. Mas, nas condições que se encontrava, isso só poderia piorar a situação.

"Acho que está na hora de vossa senhoria parar de nos seguir!" uma voz atrás de Neji proclamou.

Neji imediatamente virou-se para encarar o dono da voz, Shikamaru. E atrás dele alguns outros ciganos nada amigáveis segurando bastões. Mesmo sendo inútil para aquela situação desvantajosa, o Hyuuga sacou sua espada em defesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorrateiramente, Sasuke entrou pela janela da casa dos Hyuugas sem fazer barulho. Foi trabalhoso atravessar a cidade nas escuras, mas não conhecia nenhum médico e aquela moça havia lhe oferecido ajuda, sem contar Kiba que não parava de dizer que seu braço iria putrefar.

Após checar se havia sido perseguido, o rapaz pôde observar o cômodo com calma. A sala era tipicamente nobre com direito a alguns detalhes em ouro. Observou que na mesa se encontravam uma xícara de chá já fria e algumas ataduras ao lado, provavelmente para ele. Foi então que percebeu no canto da sala a jovem de cabelos rosados adormecida na cadeira. Aproximou-se para admirá-la. Não lembrava dela ser tão bela. E ainda dormia tão profundamente... Achou que seria melhor voltar depois.

"Sasuke..." o timbre feminino ecoou na sala, fazendo o rapaz fechar a janela por qual já ia sair. Olhou-a novamente e constatou que ainda dormia. Estaria sonhando com ele? Provavelmente era um pesadelo.

Mas o deixara curioso... Talvez fosse interessante ficar e esperá-la acordar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onde estão os homens?" Tenten perguntou para uma das companheiras ciganas. Acabara de dar uma volta por Toulouse e agora que voltara, na hora marcada, todos os homens da caravana haviam sumido.

"É onde estão? Quero voltar logo pra Espanha!" Ino enfatizou.

"Desde que Suigetsu voltou para Paris, Shikamaru reuniu os rapazes e saíram juntos. Pelo o que eu escutei, Suigetsu disse que nós fomos seguidos até aqui por um rapaz de cabelos longos e olhos pérolas.

Tenten e Ino encararam-se assustadas. Seria esse seguidor o oficial da prisão?

"Obrigada! Avise para os outros que assim que voltarmos iremos partir." Ino agradeceu e tratou de correr atrás de Tenten que já estava bem à frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura abriu os olhos esmeralda lentamente. Parecia que tinha dormido por horas e a julgar pelo sol se pondo no horizonte, já deveriam ser quase 21h. Como imaginou, Sasuke não aparecera... Não sabia por que alimentara esperanças, ele nem ao menos sabia o seu nome, por que voltaria para a casa da esposa de um dos oficiais que estava atrás da sua cabeça? Parando de pensar nisso, levantou-se lentamente e começou a recolher as ataduras e o chá que havia preparado. Foi então que percebeu que o chá tinha sido terminado.

"Como? Não me lembro tê-lo bebido..." Sakura pensou em voz alta.

"E não bebeu." Sasuke respondeu surpreendendo a jovem que estava tão distraída que não percebeu sua presença no aposento. "Fui eu quem bebeu. Por sinal, que sabor é este? É a primeira vez que o degusto."

"Ah... É Boldo. É uma espécie africana. Estudos dizem que é muito bom pro fígado." Ela respondeu ainda em estado de choque.

"É amargo como gosto." Ele comentou a encarando.

E ela não pode evitar o rubor. Aquele rapaz era tão belo... E tinha uma aura de respeito que a encantava intensamente.

"Como está o seu braço?" Sakura resolveu perguntar para cortar aquela troca de olhares.

"Uma bosta." A resposta simplória fez Sakura rir

"Deixe-me examiná-lo." E assim levantou o braço com cuidado e o apalpou procurando o local exato da lesão. "Parece que não houve progresso na recuperação e ainda está muito infeccionado." Respondeu. "Tire a camisa, vou pegar água morna para enfaixar seu braço e amenizar a dor momentaneamente".

Sasuke obedeceu, afinal, parecia que a moça era uma médica profissional e em alguns minutos depois ela voltou com uma bacia.

"Certo, estenda o braço devagar. Vamos come..." Quando Sakura ia iniciar seu trabalho percebeu o corpo escultural que ele possuía.

"Comer?" Sasuke perguntou sem entender.

"Hã? Ah! Desculpe-me!" ela tratou de dizer quando saiu do transe "É que me lembrei de... de... da receita que esqueci de entregar para a minha vizinha.".

"Receita? Além de médica, sabe cozinhar?"

"Médica? Não sou médica... Quer dizer, adoraria ser. Mas agora devo dedicar minha energia para os afazeres da casa." Sakura disse com um meio sorriso. "Pronto! Procure não fazer muito esforço, visto que essa infecção pode piorar."

"Hummm... certo." Sasuke concordou e vestiu a camisa branca para logo depois dirigir-se a janela. "Mas acho meio difícil não fazer esforço, até porque amanhã vou ter que subir por aqui novamente."

Sakura ficou muda. Ele voltaria mesmo?

"Boa noite... que falta de educação a minha, nem perguntei seu nome!"

Ele voltaria e ainda queria saber seu nome! Sakura pensou consigo mesma parecendo uma adolescente.

"É Sakura!" Respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

"Sakura... Belo nome. Até amanhã e... desculpe pelo atraso de dois dias." E assim desapareceu na escuridão da noite com aquela última cena na cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Como está se sentido agora, senhor oficial do exército?" Shikamaru perguntou após já terem batido algumas vezes em Neji

Ele não conseguiu revidar. Estava sem forças e muito ferido.

"Espero que esteja sofrendo muito!" um dos ciganos comentou.

"É como o nosso povo se sente!" outro gritou raivoso.

"Vamos acabar logo com ele!"

Neji não conseguia crer na sua situação. Não conseguia acreditar que acabaria ali morto por ciganos e nem tinha resgatado sua prima. E sua esposa? Nem tinha dito adeus.

"Hey, vocês! Parem com isso!" Tenten gritou pulando na frente de Neji antes que todos o atingissem.

"Tenten, saia da frente! Esse homem foi responsável pela morte de vários dos nossos companheiros!" Rock Lee falou.

A morena olhou incrédula para os rapazes e depois encarou Neji. O rapaz estava imundo e cheio de hematomas. Era impossível não se sentir tocada.

"Não sairei!" exclamou com determinação "Não percebem que se vocês o matarem só estarão sendo que nem o próprio? Vocês querem se igualar a esse porco?"

Um silêncio tomou o local. Ino fez um legal com as mãos incentivando a amiga.

"Maltratando-o mais só vão repetir a mesma cena ocorrida há dois dias em Notre Dame, aquela tremenda covardia!"

Neji a encarava incrédulo. Por que ela estava o ajudando? Mesmo depois do que tinha feito para ela.

"Tenten está certa, rapazes. Não tem por que matá-lo." Shikamaru se manifestou. "Mas acho que deveríamos levá-lo e mantê-lo conosco por algum tempo, para não termos nenhum imprevisto de a artilharia tentar algo contra nós."

Alguns murmúrios seguiram e logo depois todos concordaram.

"Certo. Vamos partir para Espanha agora. É tarde, mas, assim, provavelmente chegaremos amanhã de manhã!" Shikamaru disse.

"As mulheres estão esperando no local marcado! Eu e Ino já vamos." Tenten comentou antes de Shikamaru sair.

"Nossa... ele realmente está atormentado!" a morena comentou sobre Shikamaru com a amiga.

"É. Ele não consegue aceitar que ficou desacordado enquanto vários acontecimentos ocorriam..." Ino disse.

Tenten concordou. Conhecia Shikamaru há muito tempo, realmente era uma atitude típica do rapaz que era um cabeça dura de primeira linha.

"Por quê? Por que me ajudou?" Neji se pronunciou enfim.

Tenten estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar e respondeu.

"Porque eu vi estampado em seus olhos a preocupação e a falta que você sente pela sua prima naquela noite da prisão."

Neji ficou sem palavras. Não só porque realmente aquela fala tinha tocado seu coração frio, mas também porque a morena ficara linda à luz do crepúsculo.

"Vamos, quero chegar logo em casa!" Ino disse apressando os dois.

O Hyuuga apenas se deixou levar. Não sabia o que o futuro reservava para ele. Não sabia que uma grande mudança estava por vir.

CONTINUA...

**Ok... podem me crucificar, eu deixo.**

**QUATRO MESES! Cara, eu me odeio. Gente, desculpa mesmo!!! Sério, sofri um bloqueio lega nesse capítulo... sempre acontece nesses capítulos que vão puxar a história, sabe?**

**Sobre o capítulo: Pra um capítulo que não tinha nem roteiro direito, acho que até que saiu bom, não? Bem, pelo menos a parte Sasusaku. Fãs de Nejiten, o próximo capítulo será bem melhor. No mais, eu acho que ficou bem igual a proposta do título. Cheio de intercalações. Tipo um pigue-pong.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Blackmore, a beteira**

**Kishimoto, o criador**

**Orlando Bloom depois de morto nos Piratas 3, o tudibom**

**Você, o(a) paciente-maravilhoso(a)-adorável**

**REVIEWS, PLEAAASE!!!!!**


	3. Já Estava Escrito

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto... Se possuísse, a história seria pura pegação! Bwahahhahahaha (risada maligna xD).

**SUMÁRIO:** Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno (eita que esse é potente xD).

**Capítulo III:** Já Estava Escrito

Diferente do programado, a caravana cigana só chegou ao acampamento com o crepúsculo do dia. A causa do atraso foi uma chuva que insistiu em cair durante a noite inteira.

"Finalmente chegamos!" Ino exclamou ao descer do vagão.

Shikamaru e Tenten concordaram com a cabeça. Também estavam contentes em rever o lugar.

Já Neji, não sabia o que sentir. O clima espanhol era algo completamente novo para ele. Todos estavam bastante animados, já pensavam em comemorar a chegada dos companheiros e ainda se abraçavam como nunca, algo nada comum na fria e polida França. Aliás, era impossível não comparar com esta. Não só pelas feições mais alegres e características mais morenas, até a aura emanada e a luz eram diferentes.

"E então? Pior do que imaginava?" Tenten provocou de um jeito amigável o francês.

E Neji apenas a ignorou, o que a deixou realmente brava. Por que não deixara aquele canalha ter sido morto pelos companheiros?

"Ei, você!" Shikamaru chamou Neji. "Tenho que levá-lo à líder agora. Ela que decidirá se você será condenado e, que fique claro, é o que querem..."

Shikamaru não conseguiu terminar a sentença, pois um loiro alto de olhos azuis pulou em cima dele sem avisar.

"Shikaaa! Que bom que te achei! Precisamos de mais homens para armar a festa de hoje!" o recém chegado praticamente gritou.

"Você está brincando, Naruto? Tem que ser agora?"

"Aham! Ordens da mestra Tsunade!"

"Que problemático..." Shikamaru disse com um suspiro. "Não posso negar um pedido da líder. Tenten, você pode levá-lo?"

A morena fez uma cara de desgosto, mas aceitou. Afinal, quem levaria o rapaz agora que todos estavam empenhados na festa de boas vindas?

Neji acompanhou tudo calado. Esperou que os rapazes saíssem e que ele e a morena já tivessem andado o suficiente para que não fossem escutados. Tinha algo que estava o intrigando desde o dia anterior, quando a moça havia salvado-lhe a vida.

"Tenten, certo?"

Ela não pôde evitar a surpresa por ter ouvido o seu nome pronunciado. Mas era de esperar que o rapaz já o tivesse aprendido.

"Como sabes que eu sou primo de Hinata?" Ele foi direto.

Tão direto que ela não sabia como responder.

"Bom..." Teve de parar e relembrar de como tinha acontecido. "Quando estávamos na prisão, você realmente mudou quando Ino e eu comentamos sobre Hinata. Antes de chegarmos a Toulouse, me lembrei de uma conversa que tive com ela quando chegou aqui. Uma conversa sobre sentir falta de um certo primo de cabelos longos."

"Ah..." foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios do rapaz. "E onde ela está?"

Por mais simples que a pergunta tivesse sido, Tenten comoveu-se. O rapaz, mesmo com aquele jeito seco, a olhara com tanta esperança em relação à prima que ela resolveu contar-lhe mais coisas.

"Provavelmente preparando-se para a festa de hoje também. Sabe, Hinata é uma shei que cozinha muito bem!" Tenten respondeu com um sorriso.

Enquanto Neji se questionava se shei era algo como mulher, ele também tentava lembrar-se de alguma cena de Hinata demonstrando algum dote para cozinha. Por serem quase da mesma idade, eles sempre andavam juntos. Até, é claro, ela ter sido raptada pelos ciganos. Mas ainda havia um ponto não esclarecido da história que deixaria para depois, pois Tenten parara de andar indicando o local almejado.

"É aqui." Ela comentou enquanto entrava na grande tenda amarela.

O local tinha um ar místico muito forte. Era permeado por um cheiro de lavanda e lenços por toda parte. A má iluminação também era marcante e esta fez com que Neji não visse mais à frente a líder dos ciganos.

"Senhora Tsunade?" Tenten indagou.

"Ora, ora. Estava à espera de vocês."

Aquela voz não lhe era estranha, foram os pensamentos de Neji. Mas foi só quando os seus olhos se acostumaram ao lugar, que ele pôde ver uma figura semblante da cigana loira e de seios fartos que, junto à Sakura, o abordara em Notre Dame.

"VOCÊ!" ele exclamou.

"Seja bem vindo, Neji Hyuuga!" Tsunade cumprimentou com um sorriso "Não disse que nos encontraríamos novamente?"

"Já se conhecem?" Tenten estava intrigada.

"Digamos que sim."

A morena ficou muda. Não entendia como os dois já haviam se encontrado, mas preferiu não questionar.

"Minha jovem shei, obrigada por trazê-lo até aqui. Gostaria que, agora, fosse até Hinata e avisasse que seu primo está aqui."

Tenten apenas aceitou com a cabeça e logo se retirou. Neji a seguiu com os olhos, mas foi interrompido pela líder cigana.

"Antes que pergunte, shei é moça em nossa língua, o romanês." Tsunade disse calmamente o encarando. "Tenten é uma bela shei, não concorda?"

Para a surpresa do próprio Neji, ele concordara com a indagação feita. Porém, só percebeu o que fizera quando notou o grande sorriso de Tsunade, ele estremeceu. No que estava pensando? Ele era casado. Não deveria ficar a olhar para outras mulheres, principalmente uma cigana.

"Bem, você deve estar cheio de indagações, não?"

"Sim..." o rapaz começou. "Ainda não consigo entender vários pontos. O primeiro é sobre os fatos. Se sabias o que aconteceria desde o início, por que não avisastes a mim e ao seu próprio povo sobre o ocorrido em Notre Dame?"

Tsunade assentiu, o rapaz era inteligente como imaginava.

"Eu li todos esses fatos na sua mão. Gostaria muito de ter avisado aos meus companheiros, porém, a linha do destino não permitiria mais que eu me intrometesse."

"Destino? Acreditas mesmo nele?"

"Por que não? Foi ele que te trouxe até aqui." Tsunade deu uma pausa para chegar mais perto do rapaz. "E será ele que entrelaçará a sua vida e a de Tenten!" sussurrou por fim.

Neji não sabia o que dizer. Como aquela mulher era tão indulgente a ponto de falar uma baboseira daquelas? Nem ao menos conhecia direito a moça e ele tinha Sakura. Não precisava de mais ninguém.

"Agora, perguntas sobre Hinata. Você deveria fazer diretamente a ela." A cigana disse apontando para entrada da tenda onde a jovem Hyuuga se encontrava com Tenten.

"Neji!" ela gritou emocionada, antes de abraçá-lo. "Co-como chegastes aqui?"

"É uma longa história, Hinata. Por que não conversam na festa que virá a ser realizada?" Tsunade logo falou.

"O quê?! Esse gadjo ficará para a nossa festa?" Tenten perguntou incrédula. Ele era um gadjo, um estrangeiro, não merecia ficar. Sem contar depois de tudo que ele havia feito.

"Sim, Tenten. Gadjo ou não, ele é primo de Hinata, nossa companheira." a líder continuou "E ele ainda será meu convidado de honra por uma semana. Por tanto, é bom tratá-lo bem."

Foi a vez de Neji encará-la incrédulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Parece-me que o seu braço já está desinfeccionando!" Sakura comentou ao terminar o exame do dia. "Se continuar assim, logo estará curado."

"Que bom." Sasuke comentou sem nenhuma emoção aparente, mas estava feliz. Ficar dependente de Kiba por causa do braço não fora nada agradável.

Em silêncio, pegou a camisa branca e tratou de vesti-la. Porém, graças ao processo de cicatrização, o braço estava mais dolorido que o normal.

Sakura, que o observava calada, viu que ele estava tendo dificuldades e resolveu ajudá-lo, o que o surpreendeu bastante. Ela tomou a camisa e a vestiu braço à braço, para, por fim, abotoá-la na frente.

Nesta hora, o clima mudou. A moça admitira a si mesma que não fizera isso apenas para ajudar Sasuke, mas por querer tocá-lo mais e mais. Para ela estava cada vez mais difícil se controlar diante do rapaz. Quando estava com ele, mesmo sentindo-se péssima ao lembrar-se de Neji, era como se tudo se completasse. E Sasuke? Ele não sabia ao certo o que sentia quando estava perto de Sakura. Apenas se deixava levar e, naquela hora, estava se deixando levar pelos toques suaves da moça à sua frente. As mãos dela eram macias e leves. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado e quando os botões se esgotaram, não teve como negar o rubor nas faces de ambos.

"Bom... Então acho que já vou." Sasuke, por fim quebrou o silêncio. Não entendia ao certo o porquê da situação ficar tão desconfortável com Sakura, mas não iria agüentar mais suportar aquilo.

Sem proferir mais palavras, ele seguiu em direção à janela para mais uma vez voltar a sua casa em Montmartre. Mas Sakura não o deixaria partir.

"Eu-eu fiz alguns biscoitos e preparei chá de boldo... Não gostarias de degustar?" ela perguntou ruborizada.

Ele não deveria aceitar. Tinha que ver como iam os seus projetos para a futura revolução. Mas não queria negar o pedido. Afinal, ela estava tratando dele sem esperar nada em troca.

"Certo."

O rosto da jovem iluminou-se. Teria a companhia dele por mais algum tempo.

"Poderia me ajudar com os pratos?" Sasuke disse que sim e a acompanhou até a cozinha.

Durante o caminho, o Uchiha pôde observar mais a casa da jovem. Era bem arrumada e nobre. Era perceptível o padrão de vida mais alto. Na recepção havia até um vaso de ouro. Na mesma ainda havia algo que chamou a atenção do rapaz: um casaco masculino pendurado no cabideiro.

"Você mora com algum irmão?" ele quis saber.

Sakura ficou estática. Sabia que teria que comentar uma hora ou outra. Mas não sabia que teria que ser agora.

"Na verdade, sou casada..." disse tentando aparentar normalidade.

E o clima novamente mudara. Antes, o que parecia um pequeno jogo de sedução, agora era algo pesado e cheio de tensão.

De repente, um trovão soou e uma chuva forte começou a cair.

"Oh, não! Os lençóis que lavei hoje de manhã!" Sakura exclamou ao lembrar-se.

Sem se preocupar com nada, saiu correndo para o quintal da casa e Sasuke apenas a seguiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Primo Neji? Estás pronto?" Hinata quis saber. A festa já havia começado há algum tempo e Neji teimava em não querer usar as roupas que lhe foram dadas. "A Senhora Tsunade está a nos esperar."

Ouvindo isso, o rapaz resolveu sair. Se existia alguém por quem tinha respeito, esta agora era Tsunade. Abriu a passagem da tenda e revelou-se com um visual completamente cigano.

"Nossa! Esse traje realmente lhe caiu bem." Hinata falou tímida como sempre.

"Não consigo acreditar no que estou usando..." ele comentou um tanto que enojado. "Aliás, ainda é difícil de acreditar na situação que estou vivendo..." suspirou ao lembra-se também da conversa sobre destino que tivera com a líder cigana.

"Não é tão ruim... pelo menos nos reencontramos."

Neji a encarou por um instante. É verdade, se não fosse tudo aquilo, nunca teria se encontrado com Hinata novamente.

"Hinata, por que nunca tentastes voltar à França? Afinal, fostes raptada..."

A moça de cabelos negros o olhou assustada.

"Neji, eu nunca fui raptada... Fui eu quem fugiu."

Agora Neji que olhava espantado. Aquele dia estava sendo muito surpreendedor.

"Eu não compreendo... Por quê? Você também não é considerada uma gadjo aqui?"

"Não, isso mudou quando me casei."

O rapaz controlou-se para não cair duro ali mesmo.

"Vo-você o quê?!" ele gaguejou.

"Hinataaaaa!" Uma voz estridente já conhecida gritou.

Era Naruto, o loiro que chamara Shikamaru mais cedo para ajudar com os preparativos da festa.

"Ah..." Hinata começou ruborizada "Oi, Naruto... Deixe-me apresentar. Este é Neji, meu primo. Neji, este é Naruto, meu marido."

"Ei! Você é aquele gadjo que Shikamaru não parava de falar mal. Mas se é primo da Hinata, você não deve ser o cretino que ele descreveu!"

Hinata ficou mais vermelha. Seu marido era muito extrovertido e não sabia ficar quieto.

"O prazer é todo meu..." foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. (n.a.: Sabem aquela cara hilária que o Neji faz em Shippuden 18? Essa mesma!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando chegou até o quintal, viu que o estrago já estava feito. Não havia outro jeito, teria que lavar todos os lençóis novamente. E, para a sua surpresa, a ventania ficara muito forte e poderia levá-los. Assim, sem pestanejar, a nobre entrou na chuva.

"Sakura! Estás maluca? Pegarás uma gripe!" Sasuke gritou do lado coberto no qual se encontrava.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele enquanto continuava a recolher as roupas de cama do varal.

Sasuke, não agüentando ficar parado, resolveu socorrê-la mesmo com o braço ardendo e começou a retirar outra parte de lençóis. Afinal, ela era uma dama e ele um cavalheiro.

"O que estás fazendo? Você está forçando seu braço!" a jovem que se encontrava encharcada, assim como os panos em suas mãos, exclamou ao ver o que Sasuke estava fazendo. "Volte já para a casa!"

Mas ele fingiu que nada tinha ouvido.

Preocupada, Sakura foi até o outro lado do quintal, onde ele estava. Logo agora que o braço estava começando a melhorar, ele resolve se rebelar? Talvez fosse da natureza dele.

"Sasuke, saia da chuva agora!" ela pediu novamente agora na frente do rapaz.

"Não."

Parecia que não teria outro jeito.

"Certo..." disse com um suspiro "Então façamos assim: eu retiro as coisas do varal e tu apenas levas até o local coberto."

Com isso, Sakura chegou mais perto para entregar-lhe o que já tinha recolhido. E nesta hora algo inusitado aconteceu.

Por não ter visto que um dos lençóis que estava carregando estava arrastando no chão, a moça pisou neste, desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão. Não esperava, porém, que na verdade tivesse caído em cima de Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"É aquele o gadjo?"

"Sim, aquele ao lado da mestra Tsunade."

"Nossa! Como ele é chucar!"

"E parece que ele ficará por uma semana inteira!"

Era o que as várias moças da comunidade cigana comentavam no canto enquanto observavam Neji, que agora usava uma faixa azul marinho dada por Tsunade. (n.a.: Sabem o Will no final de Piratas do Caribe 3?).

"Olá, garotas! O que estão fazendo?" Ino perguntou. Ela e Tenten ficaram intrigadas pelo pequeno tumulto perto do pequeno palco onde a banda tocaria e resolveram se aproximar.

"Olá! Estamos admirando o convidado de honra da líder Tsunade." Uma das moças falou e apontou em direção ao Neji. "Acho que nunca vi alguém tão chucar!"

"Ah! É Neji, o primo de Hinata." Ino comentou, não o reconhecera naquelas roupas.

"Primo de Hinata? Então ele é francês?" Ino fez que sim, deixando-as mais enlouquecidas.

"Não acredito que estão nesse estado por causa daquele gadjo!" Tenten disse sem acreditar em toda aquela cena.

"Ah, Tenten! Convenhamos, ele realmente está muito bonito." A loira comentou, já que todas as ciganas haviam parado de falar por desacreditarem nas palavras de Tenten.

A morena resolveu, então, analisá-lo e tomou um susto. Neji estava simplesmente maravilhoso naquelas roupas ciganas, nem parecia aquele nobre esfarrapado e sujo de mais cedo. As marcas de sangue tinham sumido e os ferimentos haviam sido cuidados. Não era à toa que as meninas estavam comentando tanto.

Mas ninguém ainda tinha reparado em um pequeno detalhe. Neji também encarava Tenten. E a moça não conseguia desviar o olhar, parecia que haviam sido enfeitiçados por alguma espécie de magia. Ela estava encantada e ele também.

Porém a troca de olhares fora interrompida quando, de repente todas as atenções foram voltadas para Tsunade que começara a discursar sobre como era bom ter os companheiros de volta ao lar e sobre as bênçãos da santa cigana Sara Kali.

"Tenten?" Ino chamou pela terceira vez a morena fazendo-a despertar daquele transe.

"Ah! Sim?" finalmente respondeu.

A loira conteve o riso ao perceber o que estava havendo.

"Foi impressão minha ou você e Neji estavam ... flertando?"

"O QUÊ??? Eu e aquele gadjo idiota? Que idéia mais absurda!" Tenten gritou tentando esconder o rubor em sua face.

Uma tentativa sem sucesso

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dois não poderiam estar mais envergonhados. Queriam sair daquela posição constrangedora, mas não conseguiam. Pois era inegável a deliciosa sensação dos dois corpos molhados se tocando.

Sasuke, inconscientemente, não se importou em ficar ali. Fazia tempo que não tinha uma mulher tão próxima a ele. Claro que de vez em quando cedia aos prazeres da carne em algum bordel que Kiba o arrastava, mas nada intenso, pois se sentia um tanto que fiel a Tenten, a moça cigana por quem tinha sentimentos mais fortes. Mas estar ali com Sakura fez com que ele se esquecesse de tudo isso.

"Ugh!" ele não conseguiu conter o gemido ao sentir uma pontada no braço machucado.

"Oh! Perdão! Mil perdões, Sasuke!" Sakura tentou se redimir desesperada achando que poderia ter piorado o estado do braço dele.

"Tudo bem..."

"E... desculpe-me por ter caído logo em cima de ti. Sou-sou muito desastrada..."

Dessa vez, nada foi proferido pelo rapaz.

"Não sei o que deves estar pensando de mim." O silêncio de Sasuke estava a deixando mais nervosa. "Que tipo de médica não tem capacidade de manter-se em pé?"

Sasuke continuou calado, aumentado a tensão entre os dois.

"Acho melhor nos secarmos. Estamos encharcados e não será difícil pegarmos uma gripe." Ela, por fim, disse com um sorriso e preparando-se para levantar.

Aquele sorriso havia sido a última cartada de Sakura.

Ele estava resistindo a ela desde que caíram. Mas quando aquela moça de belos orbes verde sorriu, uma espécie de explosão houve dentro dele, pois ele nem a deixou se levantar.

Em vez disso, puxou-a para si com o braço saudável e virou o jogo. Fez com que Sakura deitasse no chão e, por fim, beijou-a com intenso ardor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era estranho admitir, mas estava gostando da festa. Todos estavam tão animados, era contagiante. Ino e os rapazes tocavam músicas típicas enquanto as pessoas conversavam, bebiam e, é claro, dançavam.

"Gostando?" Tsunade dirigiu-se a Neji, que durante toda a comemoração estivera calado.

"Talvez..." era muito orgulhoso para falar a verdade.

"Sabes dançar?"

Neji só pôde estranhar a pergunta repentina.

"Dançava apenas nos bailes da corte com Sakura, por quê?"

Tsunade lançou-lhe um daqueles olhares enigmáticos que só ela conseguia.

"Porque, não sei se notou, mas desde o começo da festa, várias sheis têm te seguido na tentativa de tornar-se sua acompanhante."

Na mesma hora um grupo feminino passou jogando charme e olhares para Neji. O que o surpreendeu bastante, visto que não estava acostumado com atitudes tão ousadas na França.

"O que queres de mim? Que convide uma delas?" ele ainda não entedia as intenções de Tsunade. "Nem sei dançar ao modo de vós, ciganos."

"É tentando que se aprende." Ela filosofou. "Vamos! Não vais ficar a festa inteira ao meu lado e calado, não é? Tens que convidar a melhor dançarina."

Continuava não entendendo os reais objetivos da líder, mas resolveu jogar à sua maneira.

"Certo, qual que tenho que convidar?" perguntou esperando que ela apontasse a moça correta.

"Ela está um pouco mais à frente." Disse indicando "Ali! TENTEN!"

Os olhos pérola se arregalaram. Não estava crendo que Tsunade chamara logo ela.

"Sim?" Tenten chegou o mais rápido que pôde.

"Estás ocupada?"

"Não, por quê? Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa?" perguntou prestativa.

"Poderias então dançar com o Neji?"

"O QUÊ???" a morena foi pega de surpresa. "Eu não vou dançar com esse idi..."

"Que bom que aceitou!" Tsunade disse com um olhar mortal para a moça e fez questão de unir as mãos dos dois. "Aproveitem! Agora eu vou beber!"

As mãos estavam dadas. Neji não sabia o que fazer e Tenten estava muito envergonhada.

"Não se sinta obrigada a dançar." Ele finalmente falou.

"Não... Tsunade disse que iremos dançar, então iremos." Tenten o encarou tentando demonstrar que só estava fazendo a sua obrigação.

Quando viram que Neji encontrara uma parceira, as moças que o almejavam, mesmo que decepcionadas, trataram de entrar no meio da sensual dança de "Cartouche".

Neji que observava os movimentos rápidos e ondulatórios resolveu comentar.

"Acho que não conseguirei dançar da mesma forma que vós."

"Ora, o comandante francês está temendo uma simplória dança?" ela riu "Venha!"

Assim, ela o carregou até a frente do palco para começarem a dançar. Porém, ao chegar lá, a música mudou para a mais calma Home Again, e esta arrancou euforia dos ali presentes.

"Por que tamanha empolgação?" Neji perguntou e então percebeu que ela agora estava muda e vermelha.

Sem entender, ele viu que agora só casais dançavam. Ele se questionou se seria por isso que ela estava sem graça daquele jeito. Por sinal, na mesma hora percebeu o quanto ela estava linda naquele traje composto de uma blusa branca de rendas e uma saia rodada verde claro.

"_I've been many places (já estive em vários lugares)_

_I've traveled 'round the world__ (Já viajei pelo mundo)_

_Always on the search for something new (Sempre na procura de algo novo)_

_But what does it matter (Mas o que importa)_

_When all the roads I've crossed (quando todos os caminhos que atravessei) _

_Always seem __be back to you" (sempre pareceme levar de volta à você?)_

A música começara e ela ainda juntava forças para que alguma palavra saísse de sua boca.

"E-essa música é como as boas vindas para as caravanas que retornam e revêem seus entes queridos." Tenten finalmente se pronunciou. Fora pega de surpresa por essa música e só agora se recuperara. "Mas também tornou-se a música que os casais sempre dançam para reafirmar seu amor."

Ela ainda não encarava Neji, estava demasiadamente envergonhada.

"Dancemos, então. Por ser mais calma, a conduzirei ao meu modo."

"Pensei que não sabias dançar..." ela continuava de cabeça baixa

"Não como os ciganos, porém, sou um exímio dançarino da corte."

Essa última frase proferida chamou a atenção de Tenten. Resolveu tentar ignorar seu coração que batia rápido.

"É a primeira vez que se dirige ao meu povo sem rudeza. O que houve?"

"As coisas mudam..."

Assim, finalmente o encarou. Ele a olhava com uma intensidade que jamais vira. Sentia-se incomodada e encantada. Era impossível não se perder naqueles orbes pérola.

Sem quebrar o olhar, Neji começou a conduzi-la. O jeito clássico caíra bem na música e, como já esperado, Tenten o acompanhou sem nenhuma dificuldade. Faziam rodopios, trocavam os passos e arriscavam até inventar alguns. Quem assistia, presenciara o quanto os dois estavam em sintonia um com o outro.

Quem assistia também pensava no quanto eles estavam apaixonados.

Continua...

**Extras**

Pois é, esse capítulo veio com um brinde! Sabe, se vocês vissem o tanto de besteira que eu e a Jacqueline(aka Blackmore/minha betera) escrevemos nos documentos originais do fanfic, eu ia perder toda a credibilidade com vocês! Juro! Nunca revelaria isso, mas esse capítulo bateu o recorde. Alguns trechos para vocês.

Legenda: M: Marin e J: Jacque.

"Em vez disso, puxou-a para si com o braço bom( J:hahahaha, to pensando besteira! M: kakakaka, também pensei) e virou o jogo."

"Sasuke continuou calado, aumentado a tensão entre os dois." (J: Tesão? M: xD Olha o N)

_Neji falando para Tenten_

"As coisas mudam..." (M: kukukuku.J: Pegô!)

_The best:_

Na aula de história sobre a II Guerra Mundial, Marina termina de escrever e passa para Jacqueline revisar.

"Quando chegou até o quintal, viu que o estrago já estava feito. Não havia outro jeito, teria que lavar todos os lençóis novamente(M: DOMÉSTICA!). E, para a sua surpresa, a ventania ficara muito forte e poderia levá-los(M: DOMÉSTICA²). Assim, sem pestanejar, a nobre entrou na chuva."

Nisso o professor falava sobre o Holocausto. Maior clima sombrio e triste e Jacqueline tem um ataque de risos.

_Conversa no MSN sobre a fala de Tenten:_

jacque; Ham-Hands Misty diz:

"Não, por quê? Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa?" perguntou prestativa. (outra doméstica u.u)

marina Sword Jugglin' Amy diz:

não, essa é garçonete

jacque; Ham-Hands Misty diz:

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

xD fim!

**Oi gente! Olha que orgulho, atualização em menos de um mês! E um grande capítulo! Uhuuuu! Hauuahauhauha!**

**Nossa, esse deu trabalho, viu? O tanto de pesquisa na internet sobre ciganos que eu e a Jacque fizemos não foi fácil. Mas ficou legal, não? Incorporar algumas coisas da cultura cigano foi uma sacada muito legal para enriquecer a história.**

**O que falar desse capítulo: Além de ter sido o mais divertido, ele realmente fluiu bem. Teve mais NejiTen... Mas como as cenas SasuSaku foram fortes, acho que ficou meio equilibrado. Por sinal, estou com um dúvida, gente. Acho que vou rebaixar o casal ShikaIno... Não estou mais conseguindo os encaixar bem na história. Mas se vocês fizerem questão, eu arrumo um jeito. O que vocês acham?**

**Sobre as músicas citadas Cartouche e Home again do Blackmore's Night. Gente, escutem! As duas são ótimas! Mas a segunda ganhou destaque por ter sido a inspiração para essa história toda. Hummm, Já deu pra sacar alguma coisa só pelo título?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Blackmore**

**Kishimoto**

**Você! Por sinal, espero que tenha gostado **

**No próximo capítulo, responderei as reviews, visto que estarei de férias e terei muito tempo!!!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE !!!**


	4. Quando nos Entregamos

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto... Se possuísse, a história seria pura pegação! Bwahahhahahaha (risada maligna xD).

**SUMÁRIO:** Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno (eita que esse é potente xD).

**Capítulo IV: **Quando nos entregamos...

Vergonha era a única coisa que sentia nos últimos três dias. Como pôde fazer aquilo? Era a pergunta que o assombrava desde então. E, por mais óbvio que fosse, a resposta custava a transparecer.

"Hey, Sasuke! Não vai hoje tratar o seu braço de novo?" Kiba perguntou.

Sasuke estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu que o companheiro já havia voltado da ronda da casa da esposa do comandante Hyuuga, que agora deveria estar com os ciganos.

"Não. Meu braço já está bom." Respondeu secamente.

Kiba encarou o Uchiha. Ele estava assim desde a última visita à médica salvadora, que, por sinal, ele fora de tarde e voltara somente no dia seguinte. Isso só podia indicar que...

"Sasuke, você dormiu com a sua médica?"

Na mesma hora, ele engasgou com o vinho que estava tomando.

"Acho que já consegui minha resposta!" Kiba comemorou com um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria mais esconder o jogo e apenas confirmou com a cabeça fazendo Kiba vibrar de alegria.

"Você não iria me contar mesmo? Eu seu grande, perfeito e melhor companheiro Kiba?" fez drama com direito a muxoxo.

"O que eu fiz foi errado. Foi um impulso encadeado pelo momento. Além do mais, a dama já é casada!"

"Qual é o problema disso?"

Incrédulo, Sasuke raciocinou. Havia se esquecido que o amigo era daqueles que dormia com todas, da filosofia de que o quê importa é sair lucrando. Nunca entenderia as lamentações da médica culpada por ter traído o marido. Ainda mais, o marido que ela nem sabia se estava morto ou vivo.

"Esqueça... você jamais compreenderá." Concluiu tentando se desvencilhar da lembrança do rosto triste da moça.

"Ainda não entendi o porquê dessa depressão. A dona era tão ruim de cama assim?"

O tom de brincadeira de Kiba fez o sangue de Sasuke ferver de raiva e, quando deu por si, ele já estava em pé segurando a gola da camisa do companheiro.

"Nunca mais se dirija à Sakura desse seu modo vulgar, entendeu?" ele o ameaçou.

"Êpa! Calma, rapaz! Só estava brincando!" nunca havia presenciado a ira do líder rebelde daquela forma.

Na mesma hora, a consciência dele retomou e logo ele já tinha se distanciado de Kiba e sentado novamente na cadeira onde estava.

"Desculpe-me... Não sei o que deu em mim."

"Eu sei muito bem! Você gostou de ter deitado com a médica." Sasuke fez menção de socá-lo, o que fez com que Kiba se afastasse por segurança própria. "Estou mentindo?"

"Não." Respondeu com um suspiro. "E a verdade é que me sinto mal por não estar me sentindo mal!" confessou finalmente. "Porque gostei muito. E quando eu lembro do toque de suas mãos macias, os olhos esmeralda gentis e os cabelos rosados com cheiro de flor de cerejeira... Parece que vou explodir..."

Kiba estava impressionado com as palavras românticas de Sasuke, que, até aquele momento, só mostrara algum sentimento por Tenten. Iria indagá-lo mais, porém algo lhe chamara atenção naquele discurso de cavalheiro apaixonado.

"Sasuke... como é mesmo o nome da moça?"

"Eu já lhe disse, Kiba! É Sakura!"

S-A-K-U-R-A.

Kiba não conseguiu controlar a cara de espanto.

"O que há?"

"Sasuke... Essa é a esposa do General Neji!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"INO!" Tenten gritou ao finalmente avistar a amiga levando alguns baldes d'água para a sua moradia. "Ino, precisamos conversar!"

"Nós não temos nada para conversar." Ino respondeu sem nem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos.

Tenten suspirou. Ino e ela eram melhores amigas desde que a loira se juntara à caravana cigana que passava por sua cidade natal, Hildenberg. Era de se esperar isso dela, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido.

"Por Sara Kali, Ino! Você tem que me ouvir!"

Ino a encarou com desprezo

"Ouvir o que, heim? Suas desculpas esfarrapadas por estar beijando o homem que eu sempre deixei claro que gosto?"

_Flashback_

_A música já havia acabado, mas o feitiço que entrelaçava Neji e Tenten não._

_Desligados do mundo, os dois continuaram ali se encarando. A magia era tal que a distância entre os dois corpos diminuía cada vez mais. Eles eram atraídos como um imã. E quando um beijo parecia inevitável, Tenten foi puxada por alguém, de repente. _

_E quando o feitiço se dissipou, ela só sabia que estava em um lugar afastado com Shikamaru._

"_Por que você estava a dançar com aquele gadjo idiota?" O rapaz perguntou com raiva para o espanto de Tenten._

"_Eu... eu, ora, a mestra Tsunade me mandou dançar com ele e então segui suas ordens!" _

"_Ah! E a bonificação seria um beijo também?"_

_A morena ruborizou imediatamente._

"_Não-não tem nada a ver, Shikamaru. Eu nunca beijaria Neji..."_

"_E agora o chama pelo nome também?!"_

_Por que diabos Shikamaru estava agindo daquela maneira? Tenten não entendia mais nada. Só sabia que o tom vermelho que atingira sua face agora era de raiva._

"_Posso saber por que você está sendo tão estúpido?"_

"_Eu não estou sendo estúpido!" respondeu nervoso. "Eu só... só..."_

_E de repente, Shikamaru a havia beijado._

_Nos lábios._

_À Tenten coube ficar estática, afinal, nunca esperaria essa atitude de Shikamaru. Apesar de explicar com clareza o porquê do seu grande mau-humor nos últimos dias._

"_Ah! Que problemático!" ele disse antes de deixar o local sem olhar para trás._

_Fim do flashback_

"Ino! Aquilo foi um mal entendido! Se ao menos você parasse de me ignorar pelo menos alguns minutos, eu poderia lhe dizer o que aconteceu!"

A loira refletiu por um instante e colocou os baldes no chão.

"Cinco minutos. Tenho que levar essa água para Hinata. O jantar será dela hoje."

"Ino... Eu nunca te dei motivo para duvidar de mim, certo? Como melhores amigas eu sempre te contei tudo! Da morte de meus pais até meu amor por Sasuke. Agora eu peço mais uma vez que ouça: eu não beijei Shikamaru. Foi ele quem me beijou!"

"O que dá praticamente no mesmo."

"Não! É completamente diferente. Eu não gosto do Shikamaru."

"Não foi o que pareceu há três dias atrás." Ela continuou inalterada, fria e seca. Tenten era muito pavio curto para continuar calma.

"Olha aqui! Acabo de chegar à conclusão que não adianta mesmo falar com você." Ino revirou os olhos. "Agora, aceite uma coisa: Shikamaru me beijou, o que significa que é a mim que ele ama!"

"COMO OUSA?" agora Ino também estava irada.

"Mas não se preocupe... Shikamaru é só um amigo para mim. Sem contar que Neji..." No auge da discussão, Tenten só percebera depois as palavras que havia proferido.

"O quê que tem o Neji?" pela primeira vez, Ino retirou a carapaça.

"Na-nada!" Tenten rebateu nervosa. "Desculpe tomar seu tempo... Eu-eu tenho que procurar a líder!" Ela disse antes de sair o mais rápido possível e deixar Ino muito confusa.

OoO

"Chamou-me, mestra Tsunade?"

Tsunade, que estava a escrever as cartas mensais para as comunidades ciganas próximas, colocou a pena no tinteiro por um instante para dar atenção à recém-chegada.

"Sim, minha cara shei. Quero pedir-lhe um pequeno favor."

"Claro! Como quiser!"

"Daqui a pouco, o jantar será servido por Hinata. E, como ela é responsável pelos afazeres de hoje, estará muito cansada para fazer o que tem feito todos os dias: levar a comida do nobre Neji até sua tenda."

"Não me diga que..."

"Você poderia levar a janta dele nesta noite?" Tsunade perguntou por fim.

Tenten ficou muda. Estava fugindo de Neji desde o festival e pretendia fazer isso até que ele retornasse à França dentro de três dias.

"Vou entender seu silêncio como um 'sim'..." e, assim, voltou a escrever suas cartas.

"Por-por que não pede à Ino? Ela com certeza não se impor..."

"Ino já está encarregada de ajudar Hinata." Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seus papéis.

"E quem sabe Tayuya? Ou até mesmo Kin?" Tenten clamou em desespero.

Não queria mais encontrar o Hyuuga. Não queria mais falar com ele, ou até mesmo estar a menos de cinco milhas dele. Sua presença mexia com ela. Sua racionalidade se perdia apenas com o olhar daqueles orbes pálidos.

"É impressão minha, ou você está tentando se desviar de uma tarefa que eu designei a você?" Tsunade manifestou-se novamente, mas, dessa vez, ela encarava a jovem cigana com aquele olhar que só ela conseguia fazer.

"De maneira alguma, mestra!" a morena engoliu seco.

"Então faça o que eu pedi."

Tenten só pôde concluir que não haveria como fugir dessa vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quem passasse por aquela rua, veria uma dama de cabelos rosados completamente debruçada na janela. Seu olhar estava vazio, a pele mais pálida e a feição era triste. Porém, apesar de tudo, quem passasse declarava, com um suspiro, o quanto ela era bela.

Há uma hora, o soldado Kiba a havia visitado e checado se ela estava bem e se precisava de alguma coisa. A resposta foi negativa, pois o que ela queria, o servo da coroa francesa nunca poderia lhe dar.

E o que ela queria era que a solidão se extinguisse.

Quando parecia que poderia contar com a presença de Sasuke todos os dias, cometeu o erro de ter se apaixonado por ele. Um erro, que, como se não bastasse, desencadeou o fato de os dois terem dormido juntos. E, por mais que se sentisse culpada por ter se deitado com um homem que não era o seu marido, não conseguia negar que fora uma das melhores coisas que já fizera em toda sua mísera vida.

Mas ela fora tonta demais em se lamentar pela falta de seu marido logo com o rebelde. Provavelmente era essa a causa de Sasuke não ter ido mais visitá-la.

"Tonta!" Sakura exclamou para si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era engraçado como o corpo de Neji ainda não havia se acostumado com as noites quentes da primavera espanhola. Sempre se vestia bem ao cair da noite, mas logo tirava a camisa por causa do tamanho calor. Como não sairia da tenda e a única pessoa que iria receber era sua prima, ele não precisava se preocupar em manter as aparências.

Por sinal, a prima estava a demorar muito naquele dia. Impaciente, deitou-se na cama improvisada por Tsunade para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido e Hinata traria logo a janta. Não que estivesse com fome. Pelo contrário, não tinha vontade de comer há três dias, desde o festival cigano... Aquele dia que vira aquele beijo entre Shikamaru e Tenten.

Não fora ingênuo querendo enganar seus sentimentos. Para ele, já estava mais que óbvio que a previsão do futuro feita por Tsunade estava se concretizando. Sim, ele estava enamorado pela cigana morena, dona dos orbes castanhos mais belos já vistos. Até havia retirado sua aliança de casado. Durante todo esse tempo sem vê-la, o sentimento só ficava mais forte. Ainda podia sentir o calor de quando dançaram. O cheiro doce emanado. O toque de suas mãos.

A lembrança desses detalhes sempre fazia Neji desligar-se do mundo e pousar em um paraíso de sensações.

Mas esse paraíso teria que esperar, pois um estrondo invadiu o local.

"Hinata?" Ele levantou-se em um pulo imaginando que só poderia ser a prima e, devido ao barulho, se ela estaria ferida.

Porém, não fora Hinata quem causara aquele susto.

Fora Tenten.

Neji não conseguiu esconder as feições de espanto, afinal, ele agora pouco estava sonhando com a moça e de repente ela estava ali, completamente ruborizada e sem saber o que fazer por ter derrubado a bandeja que antes portava o prato de comida, que estava a salvo em cima da mesa.

"De-desculpe a-acordá-lo." Ela gaguejou sem fitá-lo nos olhos. Estava completamente desconcertada por seu plano de entrar sem ser percebida ter falhado, sem contar o coração acelerado por estar há alguns metros do rapaz que a encantava. "Já estou indo!" Ela, por fim, falou. Estava a ponto de explodir de angústia. Pegou a bandeja e virou-se para sair.

Neji, porém, quando percebeu que ela iria embora, tratou de segurá-la pelo pulso. Não poderia deixá-la escapar. E quando a moça sentiu as mãos dele, seu corpo paralisou. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele havia parado bem atrás dela e ainda respirava em sua orelha direita. Iria enlouquecer.

"Não quero que vá..." Ele disse com uma voz rouca.

"Ma-mas estão me esperando..."

Ninguém estava a esperando. Mas aquelas palavras fizeram Neji lembrar-se da cena do beijo. Ele tinha que perguntar.

"Responda-me. Você e Shikamaru estão juntos?"

Ah, não! Ele viu! Foi a única coisa que pensou. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter visto, menos ele.

"Ló-lógico que não! Se está falando daquele beijo. Foi tudo um mal entendido. Eu-eu nem gosto dele..." Tenten não conseguia raciocinar com o tom que o rapaz estava usando. "A-agora tenho que ir..."

Não soube dizer se o que ela falara era real ou não. O desejo de tê-la para si estava tomando conta dele.

"Tenten..." ele chamou e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo Tenten soltar um pequeno gemido. "Sou o convidado de honra, lembra-se? Tens que tratar-me bem..."

Foi a gota para ela. Virou-se para ficarem frente a frente. Seus corpos estavam colados. Ela podia sentir os músculos definidos do abdômen roçando contra o seu corpo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. O desejo também tomara conta dela.

"Então, como posso tratá-lo de maneira correta?" ela perguntou com uma voz sedutora.

Ele não agüentaria mais.

Simplesmente a beijou com ardor.

As línguas dançavam de forma sincronizada. Exploravam todos os cantos tentando matar a sede que os consumia. Com medo de que aquilo fosse mais um dos seus devaneios, Neji a apertou mais contra si. Mas a reação dela foi soltar-se.

"Não pense que só porque é o convidado pode me controlar." Ela falou ofegante.

O Hyuuga foi ao delírio.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas, ainda desconheço os hábitos espanhóis." Respondeu com um leve sorriso

Tenten riu com o comentário. Sua próxima reação foi empurrá-lo contra a cama e voltar a beijá-lo de todas as maneiras.

E as coisas evoluiriam dessa forma por toda a noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poderia esperar até de manhã para falar com Sakura, mas, na situação de desespero que estava, não conseguiria esperar até lá.

Passara o dia inteiro à procura de Suigetsu para conseguir informação sobre Neji, afinal, fora ele quem escoltara o nobre até à emboscada com os ciganos. Agora estava ali, olhando para ela, vendo seu respirar angelical e admirando seu rosto perfeito de boneca. Imagem tão diferente daquela manhã...

"Sakura..." sussurrou. Não queria assustá-la por ter invadido a casa.

Na mesma hora, os olhos esmeraldas abriram para se encontrarem com os ônix de Sasuke. Ela não pôde evitar a surpresa. Até pensou que estaria a sonhar. Mas quando percebeu que não era nenhum fruto de sua imaginação, ela não se conteve e abraçou o Uchiha ternamente.

"Oh, Sasuke! Senti tanto tua falta! Estive tão sozinha..."

Mesmo que aquele abraço tivesse mexido um tanto com ele, o Uchiha fez questão de logo se desvencilhar dos braços dela.

"Sakura., tenho algo para lhe contar." Começou postando-se a sua frente. "Descobri o paradeiro do seu marido, Neji. Ele quase foi morto pelos ciganos..."

A moça ficou branca.

"Co-como ele está agora?"

"Ele passa bem. Parece que fez um acordo com o líder e passará mais três dias por lá."

Sakura suspirou aliviada com a informação.

"Que bom... Sinto-me melhor..." disse com um sorriso. "Obrigada... Não sei como sabes de meu marido, mas provavelmente deve ter sido pelos seus contatos ciganos e..."

"Não me interprete mal." Ele a interrompeu. "Descobri isso, pois fui eu em quem armou a emboscada para Neji."

"O-o-o quê? Não-não compreendo."

"Sou o rebelde mais procurado de toda a França e seu marido é o comandante responsável pelo meu caso. Quando houve o massacre de Notre Dame, o único modo que encontrei foi despistar Neji. Naquela mesma noite, meu oficial infiltrado..."

"O soldado Kiba..." ela completou e Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça.

"Kiba veio e informou o paradeiro dos ciganos. Sabia que Neji iria atrás deles, já que sua prima, a seu ver, foi seqüestrada por eles."

Alguns minutos de silêncio tomaram conta do quarto. Parecia que estava digerindo cada palavra dita por Sasuke. E este se sentia péssimo por talvez a moça não querer nunca mais o ver.

"Tudo faz sentido agora..." ela quebrou o silêncio com a voz fraca, afinal, estava abalada com tudo aquilo. "Até o porquê de Neji odiar os ciganos. Diga-me, a prima de Neji foi realmente seqüestrada?"

"Hinata? Ela apenas se apaixonou por um rapaz, chamado Naruto, que seguia a caravana."

"Entendo... Neji deve estar decepcionado." Ela respondeu com um tom de deboche.

"Provavelmente. O comandante Hyuuga é conhecido por seu orgulho."

Sakura riu com o comentário, mas logo seu semblante voltou a ficar sério.

"Sabe, Sasuke, também tenho algo a desabafar. Sobre aquela noite que..."

"Não precisas dizer nada. Façamos de conta que na aconteceu, afinal, Neji em pouco tempo estará de volta e..."

"Não quero esquecer!" ela gritou para depois segurar as mãos do rapaz. "Sasuke, eu estou confusa. Eu te amo, ma-mas..." Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois começou a chorar. Seu coração estava atormentado e dividido. Amava Sasuke, mas também amava Neji;

Dessa vez, foi Sasuke que a abraçou.

"Eu também te amo." Seu inconsciente falou novamente. "E mesmo estando confusa... permita-me passar mais esses três dias ao seu lado."

Sakura o encarou carinhosamente. Ele era tão bom com ela.

"O-obrigada por tudo..." foram suas últimas palavras para depois se entregarem em uma noite de amor.

Continua...

**Pérolas:**

A lembrança desses detalhes sempre fazia Neji desligar-se do mundo e pousar em um paraíso de sensações. (J: comentário maldoso: canhoto ou destro?? xD) (M: SUA EROOO!!!)

**Oi Gente...**

**Desculpe novamente pela demora. Mas eu não tenho estado muito bem. Minha mão não está curada, minhas semanas têm sido cheias e ainda não estou bem com uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim. Mesmo assim, fui persistente em terminar esse capítulo o mais rápido que pude porque não sei ao certo quando o próximo virá. Não que eu esteja com algum bloqueio criativo, pelo contrário. Estou já escrevendo um novo songfic NejiTen e a minha próxima "saga" já está quase montada. Porém, terei que esperar essa minha lesão melhorar para voltar a digitar. **

**Sobre o capítulo... Sou ERO mesmo! Huahuahauha! Descreveria melhor os acontecimentos, mas além de lembrar do ****rating**** do fanfic, pensei que isso fugiria demais da idéia demasiadamente romântica da história...**

**O próximo e penúltimo capítulo terá o nome de "Realidade Crua". Alguma idéia do que virá? **

**Fico por aqui! Agradeço a todos e peço que continuem me apoiando... To precisando e muito... **

**Reviews!!!**


	5. Realidade Crua

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto... Se possuísse, a história seria pura pegação! Bwahahhahahaha (risada maligna xD).

**SUMÁRIO:** Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno (eita que esse é potente xD).

**Capítulo V: **Realidade crua

Os olhos castanhos abriram com os primeiros raios de sol que adentraram a tenda. Por um segundo, não se lembrou onde estava. Mas foi só olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado que recordou com excitação da noite que passara.

Ela, Tenten, havia passado a noite com Neji Hyuuga, o belo gadjo que Tsunade resolvera hospedar e que, agora, dormia serenamente abraçando-a. Fora tão carinhoso com ela. Ainda podia escutar o ecoar da voz grave sussurrando palavras de amor em seu ouvido. Palavras que só confirmaram uma coisa: estava completamente apaixonada pelo rapaz.

"Bom dia." Neji de repente falou para Tenten que estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos a ponto de não perceber que ele já tinha acordado.

"Bom dia." Ela respondeu com um sorriso "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. Até sonhei que me encontrava no jardim de Éden..." falou calmamente para depois encarar Tenten intensamente "E agora que acordei com você, ainda parece que o sonho não acabou."

A moça não pôde evitar o rubor.

"Aposto que decorou isso de algum livro francês!"

"Não, minha cara cigana. O amor que é pura poesia."

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu deixar de se entregar num beijo lento e profundo. Quando se separaram, pareciam ainda estar em transe.

"O que posso fazer por você?" Tenten, entorpecida, perguntou de olhos fechados.

"Dessa vez não soará romântico. Mas estou com um pouco de fome." Neji disse calmamente fazendo Tenten rir.

"Era de se esperar, afinal, você não jantou!" falou enquanto se levantava e vestia as roupas jogadas no chão. "Vista-se. Ajeitarei a mesa com a comida de ontem e comeremos juntos, tudo bem?" O rapaz só concordou com a cabeça e tratou de executar o que lhe fora mandado.

Com cuidado, Tenten puxou o pano da mesa que estava amarrotado e depois começou a arrumar os pratos. Quando estava acabando de dar um toque especial nas flores, notou um anel dourado ao lado do vaso. Pegou-o para analisá-lo melhor... e, na mesma hora, o seu coração falhou .

Aquele não era um anel qualquer, era uma aliança de casamento.

"Pronto?" Neji resolveu perguntar quando viu Tenten, de costas, parar com a arrumação. Mas ela não deu sinal de resposta. "Tenten, estás bem?" perguntou novamente, agora preocupado.

"Não... eu não estou."

Na mesma hora, Neji tratou de se aproximar e abraçá-la carinhosamente. Com certeza ela não estava bem a julgar pela voz tremida.

"O que estás sentindo?"

"Raiva... MUITA RAIVA!" gritou para depois se soltar dos braços dele e dá-lhe um tapa na face.

"Enlouqueceu? Por que fizestes isto?"

"Por que eu fiz? POR QUE EU FIZ? Talvez por causa disso?!" e assim mostrou-lhe a aliança.

Neji não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e o horror que sentiu.

"Como você pôde?" a raiva dela já tinha se transformado em lágrimas "Eu... Eu confiei em você! Pensei que tinha encontrado em você tudo que sempre esperei..."

"Tenten, eu sei que deveria ter lhe contado." O desespero estava tomando conta dele. A última coisa que queria era vê-la chorar. Mas foi tudo muito rápido! O meu amor por você chegou muito rápido!"

"Não me venha com essas palavras bonitas." Respondeu friamente. "Nunca mais se aproxime de mim... aliás, volte logo para a sua esposa e finja que nada aconteceu. Era o que você já pensava em fazer, não é?"

"Não! Claro que não! Deixe-me falar!"

"Como fui imbecil em pensar que um nobre francês um dia se apaixonaria por uma mera cigana..."

"Não é assim!"

"Adeus, Neji."

E, assim, ela se retirou deixando Neji completamente desnorteado e, pela primeira vez, sentindo-se um completo canalha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Por favor, dê-me quatro pães" Sakura pediu educadamente.

"Espere um minutinho, está saindo uma nova leva. Assim poderá comer os pães ainda quentes!"

"Claro!" disse com um sorriso e observou o padeiro entrar na cozinha do local.

A manhã parisiense estava especialmente agradável, assim com o seu bom-humor. Acordara cedo e bem disposta. Queria comprar algumas coisas que faltavam em casa e preparar um café-da-manhã todo especial para Sasuke.

"É aquela de cabelo rosa? A esposa do general Hyuuga?" alguém falou.

"Ela mesma! Ela que tem recebido quase todos os dias um homem em casa."

Sakura virou-se imediatamente para o local de onde as vozes vinham e se deparou com duas jovens bem vestidas a encarando.

"Falastes muito alto! Ela ouviu!"

"Deixe-a ouvir! Talvez assim ela tome vergonha na cara e pare de trair um marido maravilhoso como aquele."

"Senhora, seus pães!" o padeiro chamou por ela

"Ah! Sim, obrigada!" ela agradeceu para depois seguir o caminho de volta para casa.

Não conseguiu ignorar a preocupação. Então o romance dela não era secreto como ela pensava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O silêncio se instalara no local depois do relato de Neji. Hinata, porém, foi a primeira a quebrá-lo.

"Primo, por que não me constastes que era casado?"

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Nem ele havia parado para pensar por que omitira o fato para a prima.

"Eu não sei..." Começou sinceramente. "Parece que em toda essa minha estadia, esqueci-me de toda a minha vida na França. E isso foi de tal modo que até tirei minha aliança... pois nem ao menos pensava em Sakura."

"Acho que entendo." Hinata disse com um tímido sorriso. "Sou tão ligada aos ciganos que já me esqueci várias vezes de minhas origens."

"Exato... Só lembrei-me da realidade porque Tenten a jogou na minha cara."

"Será difícil, mas acho que a única maneira de ficar tudo bem seria você se desculpar com ela, não concorda, mestra Tsunade?"

Silêncio.

"Mestra?"

"Hinata, vá ao estábulo e providencie um cavalo para o Hyuuga."

"Perdão?"

"Também lhe dê um pouco de comida e água. Não queremos ficar conhecidos como desumanos, não é?"

"Do que estás a falar, Tsunade?" Neji por fim. Estava incrédulo.

"Falo que você está expulso dessa comunidade!" Pela primeira vez ela o olhou nos olhos. "Responsável pela matança de vários ciganos, acusado de perseguição e ainda teve a capacidade de ferir uma de nossas moças."

"O que há contigo?" Ainda era surreal para ele acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo naquele dia. "Sabes que não fiz nada disso!"

"É verdade, mestra..." Hinata se manifestou.

"E aquela história de destino? Você previu que eu amaria Tenten e essa é a mais pura verdade agora!"

"Não use o destino como uma desculpa pelo que você fez!" Tsunade não mais o encarava. "Você parte em meia hora."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fisgou a donzela mesmo, heim?" Foi a primeira coisa que Kiba disse quando Sasuke adentrou a humilde casa de Montmartre.

"Não estou para conversa agora, Kiba..."

"Ah! Qual é, Sasuke? Nem fui grosso dessa vez!" Kiba disse indignado. "Fiquei aqui te esperando a noite para te receber com toda a minha amizade..."

"Pare de ser ridículo!" Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Bem, talvez seja bom conversar um pouco..."

"Nossa! Você está mesmo _down_, como dizem os ingleses."

"Você já teve algum contato com algum inglês que não em lutas?" Sasuke quis saber. Era estranho, afinal, Kiba era o típico francês que odiava a Inglaterra.

"Claro! Uma prostituta de passagem no Moulin Rouge."

O Uchiha se arrependeu amargamente por ter perguntado.

"Mas não mude de assunto. Conte qual é o problema."

"É a Sakura... ela está confusa..."

"Não entendi..."

"Ontem à noite contei-lhe as notícias que consegui com Suigetsu sobre Neji. Também lhe contei que fora eu quem armara pra ele..."

"Uau... e como ela reagiu?"

"Ela ficou feliz em saber que Neji estava bem e não me culpou de nada. Depois começou a chorar pelo dilema em que se encontrava: Que era casada, mas também queria ficar comigo..." Antes de continuar, ele deu um longo suspiro. "E quando foi ao mercado, hoje de manhã, ficou sabendo que umas vizinhas já sabem que ela tem um caso. Isso fez com que ela ficasse pensativa pelo resto do dia... Senti-me um completo inútil por não saber como confortá-la. Não sei o que fazer..."

Kiba deu um sorriso para o espanto de Sasuke.

"Você a ama mesmo, não é?"

Nenhuma reação veio, mas os olhos ônix falaram por si próprio.

"Então fuja com ela."

"Fugir? Estava bebendo antes de eu chegar? Eu tenho uma revolução montada aqui, não posso abandonar Paris!"

"Na verdade, iria sugerir que você abandonasse a França." Kiba pôde ver que Sasuke ainda não compreendia suas palavras. "Olha, desde que você voltou da Espanha, você dedicou cada segundo da sua vida nessa revolução. Você nunca parou para curtir um pouco a sua vida."

"Acho que você não bebeu, enlouqueceu mesmo!"

"Ok, vamos lá! Desde que te conheci, a menina por quem você mais se importava era Tenten. Mas Sakura? Cara, você a ama de verdade! E do jeito que você é todo metido a cavalheiro romântico, nunca amará uma outra mulher assim em toda a sua vida! Sem contar que a revolução irá acontecer com você ou sem você. Toda a sociedade já sabe e aposto que você também."

Fato.

"Ainda não entendo aonde a parte de fugir se encaixa."

"AH! Claro, você quer ser educado e esperar o general Hyuuga voltar para pedir gentilmente para se casar com a esposa dele. Faça-me o favor, Sasuke! Você é um dos homens mais procurados da França, se esqueceu?"

Kiba tinha razão.

"Não, de jeito nenhum! Não posso abandonar minha pátria." Sasuke disse, por fim.

"Então vai largar Sakura?"

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, Kiba fora certeiro.

"Sasuke... Eu perdi a única garota que eu realmente amei por não ter corrido atrás dela. Não cometa o mesmo erro..."

"Kiba... quem?" estava espantado como nunca. Nunca pensou em ver o companheiro falando em amor daquela forma.

"Uma conhecida sua, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Mas como sabe que a conheço?"

"Fui eu quem a ajudou a fugir."

De repente tudo fez sentido para o Uchiha. Kiba não ficava com todas as mulheres porque queria, e sim para tentar aliviar a dor de ter perdido a garota que amava. E, se não lutasse por Sakura, acabaria como ele.

"Kiba, no fundo, você é tão cavalheiro romântico quanto eu." Sasuke disse para depois abrir um de seus raros sorrisos. "E então, devo levar flores amanhã?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mestra, ela não quer comer..." Hinata falou "Estou preocupada, logo fará 24 horas..."

Falava de Tenten. A morena que antes fulminava de raiva, agora caíra em depressão quando soube da partida de Neji.

"Acho que o melhor a fazer é chamar Ino... Com certeza ela saberá lidar com a situação."

"Ino e Shikamaru estão na vila cigana vizinha, mestra. A previsão de volta é de mais de dois dias..."

"Pois mande alguém chamá-los o mais rápido possível. A situação não pode se complicar."

"Certo..." Hinata concordou e iria se retirar.

"Hinata." A moça parou automaticamente "Eu sei que você está se segurando ao máximo para não perguntar o porquê da atitude que tive com o seu primo ontem."

Na mesma hora ela virou-se com os olhos cheios de água.

"Não posso dizer nada neste exato momento, minha cara shei." Tsunade abriu um sorriso. "Mas garanto-lhe que saberá em breve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O susto foi inevitável ao escutar as batidas na porta. Afinal, Kiba já havia passado e uma visita às oito horas não era comum.

"Sim?" Ela atendeu a porta para tomar outro susto.

Lá estava Sasuke, todo arrumado e até com o cabelo um pouco penteado. Para completar, segurava um buquet de flores rosa em uma das mãos. Coube a Sakura apenas perder o fôlego com aquela visão divina.

"Sasuke..." falou quando finalmente retomou a respiração normal "O quê? Por quê?"

"Para você." E assim entregou-lhe as flores.

"São flores de cerejeira! As que chegam aqui são puramente japonesas. Devem ter custado uma pequena fortuna!"

"Apenas um detalhe para esse momento."

"Nossa! Então entremos logo antes que mais alguém possa nos ver."

"Não me importo." Ele foi incisivo, para o espanto de Sakura.

"Mas-mas Sasuke! Já estou mal vista na região, sem contar que se descobrirem você..."

"Sakura!" ele se exaltou e calou-lhe os lábios delicadamente com os dedos. "Já disse que não me importo. Apenas escute minhas palavras."

Iria insistir que entrassem, mas foi só sentir o toque do rapaz que ela perdeu noção de tudo a sua volta.

"Sakura, amanhã à tarde eu partirei para a Inglaterra."

"O-o quê?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Isso que você escutou. A revolução intelectual e artística logo se instalará na França e eu já fiz demais por ela. Gostaria de vê-la acontecer, mas depois que eu conheci você..." ele segurou as mãos de Sakura com firmeza. "Depois que te conheci, percebi que também estava na hora de largar essa vida de 'procurado pela coroa' e começar uma nova, sendo que dessa vez como homem digno..."

Sakura fez menção de começar a falar, mas Sasuke não terminara.

"E eu gostaria muito que essa vida fosse ao seu lado."

O rubor subiu-lhe a face na mesma hora.

"Sa-Sasuke, sabes que estou em uma posição complicada..."

"Eu sei, mas tu disses que me amava, não disses?"

Sim, ela dissera na última noite que passaram juntos.

"E te amo com todo meu coração, mas sabes que estou indecisa..."

"Porém essa dúvida não pode ser para sempr..."

"SASUKE!!!" De repente uma voz conhecida gritou.

Na mesma hora, os dois olharam para o fim da rua e se depararam com Kiba correndo como nunca.

"Kiba, o que deu em você para ficar gritando meu nome pela rua?"

Ele faria uma piada sarcástica, se não fossem as circunstâncias em que se encontrava.

"Não temos tempo para brincadeiras!" estava muito ofegante. "Você tem que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!"

"Posso saber o porquê?"

"O general Hyuuga... Ele está a menos de uma milha daqui!"

"Como? Mas ele não voltaria em dois dias?" Sakura perguntou preocupada. Sua cabeça estava completamente confusa.

"Não sei o que houve. Só sei que quando soube da sua chegada, vim correndo para cá. Aliás, é o que temos que fazer agora, Sasuke."

"Certo..." Sasuke virou-se para Sakura e deu-lhe um leve beijo. "Estarei amanhã neste mesmo horário na saída da cidade. Um amigo meu me levará até o porto e de lá partirei para a Inglaterra... Espero vê-la lá." Falou para depois sair correndo.

Na mesma hora em que ela o acompanhara virar a esquina da casa, um cavalo surgiu do outro lado. E quem o montava era Neji.

Um Neji esgotado fisicamente e emocionalmente, mas que quando viu Sakura na frente da casa, forçou um sorriso e disse:

"Voltei."

Continua...

**Oi gente! Esse nem demorou tanto, vai lá. Se não fosse a minha LER já teria digitado há mais tempo...**

**Sobre o capítulo. Bem, esse foi bem chatinho de escrever, já que é uma transição pro final. Pra quem se perguntar sobre Shikamaru e Ino, pode ficar calmo(a). No próximo capítulo eles aparecerão! D**

**Agradecimentos**

**Blackmore, vocês já sabem o porquê.**

**Kishimoto, vocês também já sabem o porquê.**

**A autora de Lovely Complex, que vocês TÊM que assistir para saber o porquê.**

**E à você que me deixará feliz com uma review e você sabe o porquê!**

**SO,**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: Obrigada pelas mensagens de incentivo pelo momento que eu passava no último capítulo. Está tudo bem agora D**


	6. O Verdadeiro Lar

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto... Se possuísse, a história seria pura pegação! Bwahahhahahaha (risada maligna xD).

**SUMÁRIO:** Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShikaIno (eita que esse é potente xD).

**Capítulo VI: **O verdadeiro lar

"Voltei."

Essa simples palavra não parava de rodar na mente de Sakura desde que fora proferida na noite anterior. Neji havia retornado, mas estava tão cansado que nem chegou a jantar. Tomara apenas um bom banho para logo em seguida cair no mundo dos sonhos.

Deveria estar feliz como nunca, não era? Mas não estava. E o motivo era Sasuke.

Aquela proposta de fuga com ele era como um daqueles livros de romance que as governantas costumavam ler para ela quando pequena. Histórias de amor que inundaram suas fantasias até o chamado da vida adulta. As vontades infantis esvaeceram e, em seu lugar, surgiu o sonho de uma vida de estabilidade no casamento e manutenção das aparências nobres; tudo que conquistara ao lado de Neji.

"Sakura." Neji chamou. Havia acordado há um tempo, mas só tomara coragem de se levantar naquele instante. "Estou com fome...".

"Ah! Sim, era de se esperar, já que nem jantastes ontem. Vá sentando-se à mesa, o café estará pronto em poucos minutos."

Neji concordou com a cabeça e começou a se dirigir à sala de jantar, mas, subitamente, resolveu voltar à cozinha.

"Sakura, que tal perambularmos hoje por Paris? Poderíamos almoçar no Quartie Latin e até passar por Notre Dame."

Aquele gesto aumentou ainda mais o conflito interno de Sakura. Era tão amoroso...

"Eu adoraria."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten?" Ino chamou esbaforida e adentrando a tenda.

"Ino..." foram as palavras fracas da pessoa chamada.

Seu estado era lastimável. Roupas amarrotadas, cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto, antes cheio de vivacidade, estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

"Ah, Tenten..." Ino repetiu e dessa vez a abraçando. "Desculpe-me por não ter vindo antes. Estava na vila vizinha, a mais próxima de Barcelona, e assim que soube, vim o mais rápido possível com Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yo!" o rapaz se manifestou. Estava logo atrás de Ino.

Na mesma hora a morena lembrou-se do que passara com o rapaz. Desde aquele dia, esta era a primeira vez que se encaravam.

"Er..." ela tentou começar algum diálogo, afinal, eles eram amigos e não podiam ficar naquela situação para sempre.

"Não se preocupe com o beijo, Tenten. É passado."

"Mas..."

"Está tudo bem. Preocupe-se com o que está acontecendo agora."

Tenten só pôde abrir um sorriso amigável.

"Obrigada, Shikamaru... Você é realmente muito gentil..." estava tão sensibilizada com o ato do amigo que, quando percebeu, estava chorando novamente.

"Não chores mais, Tenten. Não combina com você." Ino chamou a atenção dela novamente apertando suas mãos trêmulas. "Diga-me, como está se sentindo?"

"Péssima..." respondeu limpando as lágrimas. "Sabe, não compreendo... Neji ficou comigo escondendo que era casado. Agora ele está expulso da vila por minha causa. Eu não deveria estar feliz? Por que estou nesse estado por causa daquele... daquele completo cafaje..." Ela não conseguiu terminar por causa do choro que voltara com tudo.

Deitou-se no colo de Ino e deixou as lágrimas saírem novamente.

"Por que ele não sai da minha mente, Ino? Por quê?"

Ino deu um sorrisinho.

"Isso é óbvio... Você sabe muito bem disso..." ela começou a alisar os cabelos castanhos da amiga numa tentativa de arrumá-los. "Você não está suportando a idéia de nunca mais vê-lo, por isso está assim."

Vagarosamente, Tenten levantou a cabeça para Ino.

"Eu o amo, não é?" perguntou com uma cara de desgosto que fez Ino rir.

"Sabia que você não me desapontaria!" respondeu empolgada.

"Boba..." a morena disse rindo pela segunda vez.

Estava muito claro, só não estava querendo admitir para si. Já desconfiava disso. Ino só confirmara.

"Obrigada, Ino... Sinto-me bem melhor agora." Tenten falou com um humor bem melhor. "Obrigada a você também, Shikamaru."

"Que problemático... Eu não fiz nada." Ele disse virando o rosto para esconder o pouco rubor que subira-lhe a face.

Ino reparou aquilo e não gostou, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz não pôde evitar, já que provavelmente ainda gostava de Tenten.

"Agora, está na hora de você comer, não acha? Soube que não se alimenta desde ontem."

"Credo, você fala como se eu fosse uma pequena shei."

"E não é?"

Tenten fez um dos seus melhores olhares mortais.

"Fique sabendo que prefiro comer com todo mundo. Não agüento mais ficar aqui. E a próxima refeição será em pouco tempo."

"Pouco tempo? O jantar só será servido em quatro horas!" Ino exaltou-se.

"Eu sei... só que eu gostaria de ficar sozinha até lá..."

"Tem certeza? Não quer que eu pegue algumas uvas e fique aqui com você?"

"Não, Ino. Deixe-a sozinha." Shikamaru adiantou-se e pegou uma das mãos de Ino. "Afinal, é o desejo dela... E tenho que falar algo com você" Essa última parte só foi audível pela loira que estava em estado de choque.

"Qualquer coisa, podem deixar, eu grito!"

Riram, mas nenhum dos dois realmente prestou atenção na brincadeira da morena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O que achastes do almoço?" Neji perguntou quando saíram do restaurante.

"Amei! Nunca havia provado comida espanhola. É realmente deliciosa!" Sakura respondeu animada.

"Que bom. Comi tanto dessa comida nestes últimos dias que confesso que ainda não estou com vontade de voltar ao sofisticado paladar francês."

Ele tocara exatamente no assunto que Sakura queria explorar, afinal, o marido não falara nada da sua viagem desde então.

"Neji..." ela começou hesitante. "Soube que em tua estadia na Espanha, fostes feito de refém..."

O rapaz fora pego de surpresa, mas manteve a calma.

"Fui acusado de ter sido o mandante da chacina de Notre Dame."

"Que horror! E te trataram mal?"

"De maneira alguma. Pelo contrário, tudo ocorreu muito bem. Fui até convidado de honra."

Sakura pensou estar delirando ao não ouvir palavras agressivas de Neji sobre os ciganos. Mas, quando encarou o sorriso gentil dele, viu que falava a verdade.

Um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios. Ela finalmente havia decidido. Ficaria na França com Neji. Ele era bom demais para abandoná-lo.

Amava muito Sasuke, mas ele teria que ser passado. Ele entenderia que ela era dependente demais para largar a vida tão boa e estável.

"Ah! Veja, Neji! Notre Dame está maravilhosa iluminada pelo sol!" Sakura exclamou quando reparou no monumento por qual passavam.

Neji olhou.

Estava linda, não havia como negar. Porém, todas as lembranças dos ciganos vieram à tona.

A quem ele queria enganar? Não conseguia parar de pensar em Tenten. Todo esse passeio era só uma justificativa de livrar-se de seus pensamentos sobre ela.

Uma onda de melancolia tomou conta do seu corpo. Estava ao lado de sua esposa enquanto seu coração pertencia à outra. Será que de agora em diante sua vida seria para sempre assim?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente a hora da janta havia chegado e todos estavam reunidos em mesas conversando e saboreando suas comidas.

Tenten estava esfomeada. Comia como nunca e sem se importar com as pessoas rindo dela. Ela havia voltado ao seu jeito de ser, mas estava desatenta. Não percebeu o clima pesado e estranho que pairava sobre seus outros companheiros de mesa: Shikamaru e Ino.

Mais cedo, Shikamaru disse que queria falar com Ino, porém, o mesmo não havia se manifestado em hora alguma. E eles haviam passado a tarde inteira juntos.

Ino não estava agüentando mais.

"Quando você vai falar?!" subitamente ela levantou chamando a atenção de todos próximos. Inclusive Tenten, que parou de mastigar o pedaço do pão na boca para prestar atenção na cena.

Shikamaru arqueou uma das sobramcelhas.

"VAMOS! Você não disse que tinha algo a dizer?" O sangue alemão da loira pulsava de raiva e impaciência.

"Desculpe. Mudei de idéia." Ele finalmente respondeu.

"Como é que é?"

Ela estava pronta para ofender Shikamaru de todos os nomes possíveis e em todas as línguas que falava. Porém, para a surpresa dela, ele se levantou para que ficassem cara a cara na mesa.

"Eu só acho que não preciso de palavras para isso."

E, então, ele a puxou para um beijo rápido, porém tenro.

"Hã?" Foi a única coisa que Ino conseguiu pronunciar.

"Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, né?" Shikamaru disse com um meio sorriso que fez Ino corar.

Não conseguia esconder a expressão de choque, ainda era difícil acreditar no que havia acontecido. Estaria ela sonhando?

"..." tentou falar algo, mas nenhum som veio.

"Eu sei que foi meio súbito." Shikamaru se pronunciou parecendo ler os pensamentos dela. "Mas meu sentimento por você também foi assim."

Ele a encarava seriamente. Não era um sonho! Ele a amava!

De repente uma onda de palmas soou. Todos que estavam jantando os aplaudiram, afinal, tudo havia sido simplesmente perfeito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já faria quase duas horas de atraso. Mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava a olhar para a estrada esperando que a qualquer momento ela aparecesse com um sorriso no rosto e dissesse: "Desculpe, me atrasei.".

Pobre esperança...

"Não dá mais, Sasuke." Suigetsu teve de se manifestar, não podia mais esperar. "Cada minuto é precioso nessa estrada cheia de ladrões."

Ele estava certo. Naqueles tempos difíceis, mais e mais furtadores haviam surgido. Mesmo estando com Suigestu - alguém que realmente meteria medo em qualquer pessoa que tentasse roubá-los -, teriam que ficar mais atentos no percurso.

Sasuke encarou triste o bilhete de barco que havia comprado para Sakura. No final, ela escolhera a opção certa. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que aconteceria ao chegar à Inglaterra, imagine ela que sempre tivera uma vida estável e confortável?

"Bom... Foi muito bom te amar, Sakura." Ele disse para o nada e começou a rasgar o bilhete. Cada pedaço parecia como uma facada em seu coração, mas teria que fazer com seus sentimentos o mesmo que fizera com o bilhete logo em seguida: jogar aos ventos.

Kiba acompanhou todos os movimentos dele. Podia sentir a dor dele.

"E então? Vamos?" Suigetsu quis saber, estava muito impaciente.

"Sim... Vamos, Kiba..." Sasuke disse por fim.

Mas o soldado não se moveu.

"Algo de errado?" o Uchiha perguntou ao perceber a expressão confusa estampada no rosto dele.

"Droga! Esqueci de pagar àquela prostituta com quem dormi ontem!" ele disse de repente.

"Por que você está preocupado? Você quase nunca as paga mesmo..."

"Mas essa é diferente, a moça é uma índia americana! Sabe-se lá que tipo de macumba há por lá para quem não paga o que se deve! E eu que não quero começar uma nova vida na merda de Inglaterra com mau olhado para cima de mim!" ele exclamou. "Vou até o prostíbulo e deixar o dinheiro."

"Desde quando você liga para esse tipo de coisa?"

"Vão sem mim! O Barco só sairá no final da tarde, não é? Pagarei minha dívida e depois roubarei um cavalo para ir o mais rápido possível para o porto em Calais."

Sasuke olhou-o nos olhos. A índia deveria ter falado coisas horríveis para deixar Kiba daquele jeito.

"Certo, estarei te esperando. Vamos logo, Suigetsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Para onde está indo, Tenten?" Ino gritou tentando acompanhá-la.

"Vou falar com Tsunade! Quero partir o mais rápido possível para a França."

"Enlouqueceu?"

"Ah, Ino! Depois daquela cena linda sua e do Shikamaru bem na minha frente, percebi que não posso desistir do Neji!"

A loira ruborizou imediatamente, mas não parou de seguir Tenten.

"Mas-mas Tenten, o que te faz pensar que Tsunade irá aceitar isso?"

"Ela sempre nos diz para corrermos atrás do que queremos, certo? Ela TEM que me deixar ir!"

"Não mesmo!"

As moças pararam imediatamente. A mestra dos ciganos se encontrava na frente delas com a face séria como nunca.

"Ouvi tudo, Tenten. E eu não lhe dou autorização para sair da vila."

"Mas..."

"Não adianta. Não permitirei, principalmente porque irá atrás daquele rapaz."

"Deixe-me ao menos fa..."

"Assunto encerrado." Tsunade disse sem nem ao menos encará-la.

À Tenten só restou cair aos prantos... Novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ainda tentava inutilmente fingir que nada estava acontecendo; que tinha feito a escolha certa e estava feliz com isso. Mas seu coração não conseguia atuar como seu corpo. Desistir de Sasuke doía demais.

E tudo ficou claro quando sem perceber começou a chorar.

"Sakura estás bem? Estás a sentir alguma dor?" Neji perguntou assustado e tratando de ampará-la.

"Muita dor, Neji... Uma dor terrível..."

"Por Deus, Sakura. Diga-me onde é para chamarmos um médico!"

"É em vão! A dor que sinto ninguém pode curar..."

Neji contorceu o rosto demonstrando que não estava entendendo nada. Primeiro quando fingia ler em sua poltrona na sala, ela começa a chorar e agora aquilo.

"Eu-eu pensei que pudesse fazer isso. Pensei que conseguiria viver sem qualquer culpa por estar ao seu lado..." ela parou e tocou-lhe a face. "Você é tão bom para mim... Mas eu... eu não te amo mais..."

A partir daí, ela não conseguiu mais se segurar. Tudo que aconteceu enquanto Neji estivera fora simplesmente fora expelido de sua boca de tal forma que, quando acabou, caiu em um choro silencioso.

Ela estava envergonhada dela mesma. Neji com certeza a abandonaria agora e nunca mais veria Sasuke de novo. Mas era melhor assim do que ter que viver com isso pelo resto de sua vida.

"Recomponha-se e junte seus pertences. Sairemos em quinze minutos." Ele finalmente falou.

"Co-como?"

O Hyuuga deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Temos que alcançar o Uchiha, não é?"

"Neji, eu..."

"Digamos que eu também me apaixonei por outra pessoa. Porém, ao contrário de ti, estou proibido de vê-la já que fui expulso da comunidade cigana."

As palavras foram simplórias, mas ela nunca sentiu tanta sinceridade vinda delas. Estava emocionada.

"Vamos logo. Não mereces o mesmo destino que me aguarda."

Sakura arrumou tudo rapidamente. Pegou somente pertences importantes e algumas mudas de roupa e deixou jóias e artefatos caros. Estava disposta a mudar de vida radicalmente.

Assim que ela estava pronta, trataram de sair. Tinham que arranjar dois cavalos e Neji estava disposto a roubá-los do estábulo da realeza.

Porém, não seria necessário.

"Kiba!" Sakura exclamou ao avistar o soldado subindo a rua com dois cavalos.

"Sakura... vim te buscar."

- - X - - X - -

No final, foram os três em direção a Calais na maior velocidade possível e a viagem que demoraria pelo menos 15 horas, foi reduzida em 10. Não houve paradas para nada, só correram e conversaram sobre tudo que acontecera.

Quando chegaram ao cais, o capitão que levaria seu barco até Dover, na Inglaterra, já gritava pelos últimos passageiros. E Sasuke demonstrava tristeza por isso. Ainda estava digerindo que além de Sakura, não teria seu companheiro na viagem.

"Sasuke!" a voz feminina finalmente gritou.

O rapaz virou-se para o local do som e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao avistá-la: linda, sorridente e com os cabelos rosa ao vento acenando para ele. Seria uma miragem? Deveria ser, pois com ela estavam Kiba e... Neji!

"Bom, acho que está na hora de dizermos adeus..." Neji se pronunciou rindo um pouco da cara de espanto do Uchiha.

Pensou que a encontraria rindo também, mas em vez disso, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

"O que há? Não estás feliz?"

"Muito! Mas... não deixa de ser uma despedida, não é?"

"É verdade, mas não quero que chores." Ele disse carinhoso a abraçando "Estás indo atrás do que desejas e eu também estou deveras feliz por isso."

"Neji..."

Sakura se separou dele limpando as lágrimas.

"Eu só serei realmente feliz se você também o for." Então, ela segurou as mãos dele com firmeza. "Prometa-me que irá voltar à vila cigana e lutar pela sua amada?"

Ele a encarou com ternura. Ela realmente era sensacional.

"Prometo."

Um sorriso foi esbanjado na mesma hora.

"Cuide-se." Ele disse por fim

"Obrigada por tudo!" exclamou e saiu correndo até Sasuke que estava no final do pier.

"Sakura..." o Uchiha já não tinha a expressão confusa de antes.

"Desculpe, estou atrasada!"

Não pensou duas vezes. Envolveu-a em seus braços e mergulhou na boca dela como nunca.

"Opa! Estamos em público, esqueceram?" Kiba disse separando os dois de brincadeira. "Sem contar o marido da moça ali atrás..."

Então Sasuke não estava delirando. O comandante francês realmente estava ali. Procurou-o novamente entre as pessoas e encontrou os olhos brancos o encarando. O Uchiha pensou que encontraria raiva, mas, pelo contrário, o olhar dele era até de cumplicidade...

"Ele me acompanhou até aqui." Sakura resolveu dizer ao notar o que Sasuke fazia. "Te explico no caminho, agora temos que ir."

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, mas foi aí que se lembrou.

"Droga! Rasguei seu bilhete pensando que não viria mais, Sakura."

"Não se preocupe, ela ficará com o meu." Kiba se pronunciou entregando o papel nas mãos de Sakura.

"Mas..."

"Quando voltei para buscar Sakura eu já tinha isso em mente. Relaxem, eu nem estava tanto a fim de ir para a terra dos porcos ingleses!"

"Kiba..." Sasuke estava muito comovido com o gesto do amigo.

"Não precisa agradecer! Agora vão!"

Sasuke abraçou o amigo e depois se virou para acompanhar Sakura até o interior do barco. O futuro os esperava.

Kiba só pôde sorrir e acompanhar o barco sumir no horizonte um pouco depois. Sabia que tinha feito a coisa mais que certa e estava feliz por isso.

"Kiba." De repente a mão de Neji pousou em seu ombro. "O que tu farás agora?"

"Não tenho a mínima idéia. Acho que farei uma volta pelo continente, essas coisas de fracassados..."

"Antes disso, você poderia me acompanhar até à Espanha cigana? Acho que você é a melhor pessoa para esse trabalho." Neji perguntou com um meio sorriso.

"Ora! Às ordens, comandante!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias já havia se passado desde a conversa com Tsunade. Tenten estava desolada desde então. Alimentava-se, mas a expressão era sempre de intensa tristeza.

"Ah, Tenten não agüento mais te ver assim!" Ino exclamou. Toda hora ela insistia em sentar-se embaixo da oliveira frondosa que indicava a saída da vila e ficava a olhar o nada.

"Acostume-se... esse será meu jeito de agora em diante."

A loira suspirou. Já estava cansada daquilo. Mas entendia a posição da amiga em não desobedecer a líder e ficar ali infeliz. Não podia rebelar-se para a pessoa que fora uma mãe para ela.

Procurou o consolo do, agora, namorado Shikamaru e encontrou nele uma face de espanto. Resolveu virar-se para a direção que ele olhava e teve uma surpresa.

"Tenten!"

"O que é, Ino? Você está começando a me irritar."

"Olhe!" ela respondeu apontando e ignorando o mau-humor dela.

Quando Tenten viu, tudo voltou a ter cor.

Lá estava Neji como um príncipe cavalgando em sua direção. Esbanjava um largo sorriso e a sua bela face estava iluminada pelos últimos raios de sol.

Tenten não sabia como reagir ou o que falar.

Já Neji, estava completamente decidido. Desceu do cavalo, tomou a mão de Tenten e tratou de guiá-la até a vila com ele.

"Neji..."

"Venha comigo. Dê-me apoio para que eu possa pedir a Tsunade minha honra para com os ciganos novamente e, assim, ficar ao seu lado para sempre."

Uma onda de felicidade a invadiu. Era como um sonho, mas totalmente real.

"Certo!" ela respondeu com alegria e tratou de indicar que Ino, Shikamaru e o rapaz que acompanhava Neji os seguissem.

E assim o fizeram. Caminharam até a tenda de Tsunade calmamente. Aos poucos iam chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali presentes. Espanto foi a primeira reação ao ver o gadjo, mas logo era substituída por aplausos e vivas.

Quando chegaram ao lugar, ele subitamente parou e virou-se para Tenten

"Entrarei sozinho." Ele se manifestou depois de tanto silêncio.

"Não posso deixá-lo..."

Então ele calou os lábios dela com os dedos.

"Dará tudo certo." Assim, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha. "Você é a minha mais preciosa _prama_, não te perderei novamente por nada."

Tenten corou imediatamente. Neji a chamara de jóia rara em romanês! Não sabia como ou quando aprendera aquilo, mas só podia significar que ele realmente queria ficar ali e ao seu lado.

"Sim! Dará tudo certo!" ela respondeu para depois ele entrar no local.

O clima era como o da primeira vez que entrara ali. Só que não estava com medo nem nada, estava disposto a encarar qualquer coisa.

"Estava te esperando, Neji." A líder disse ao notar que alguém entrara.

"Já sabes por que estou aqui?"

"Lógico, Voltou por Tenten."

"Sim. Eu a amo e farei de tudo para ficarmos juntos."

"Suponho que agora quer minha permissão, não é?"

Neji percebeu o tom de ironia e engoliu seco. A loira era muito respeitável e com certeza metia medo.

"Pois a tem!"

O rapaz não soube como ficar mais surpreso com a resposta e o largo sorriso que a loira esbanjou depois.

"..."

"É como já disse, estava escrito nas estrelas que você deveria ficar com Tenten."

"Não compreendo. Então por que me expulsastes daqui?"

"E deixar a pobre Sakura presa a você na França? Do jeito que as coisas iam, você não voltaria para lá. Você tinha que voltar a Paris e entregá-la ao Sasuke."

"Você também sabia de Sasuke?"

"Li há alguns anos que o destino dele era encontrar uma única moça que amaria para toda uma vida. Por todo esse tempo, pensei que essa pessoa seria Tenten. Até que encontrei você."

O Hyuuga fechou os olhos e refletiu sobre tudo. Era impressionante o como todas as peças se encaixavam. O conflito em Notre Dame, o encontro em Toulouse, o tempo cronometrado até Calais... Estava tudo entrelaçado. Não havia coincidências, era puro destino.

"E agora, Tsunade? O que estrelas ditam para nós?"

"Ah, meu caro Neji! Está escrito apenas felicidades!"

Epílogo

O sino tocou na aconchegante livraria londrina "New World".

"Welcome." Sasuke disse como mandava a etiqueta do dono e do consumidor.

Porém surpreendeu-se ao notar que não era um cliente, e sim sua esposa.

"Sakura!" exclamou e a beijou " O que te trás aqui tão cedo? Não tinha dito que o estudo de enfermagem demoraria até tarde hoje?

"Foi! Mas é que tive duas surpresas maravilhosas e pedi para sair mais cedo para contá-las a você!" E assim tirou um envelope marrom de sua bolsa. "Olhe, uma carta de Tenten!"

Sasuke teve de pegar o envelope para confirmar.

"É dela mesmo! Mas como será que ela nos achou?"

"Não sei! Vi agora quando estava vindo!"

Rapidamente abriu o envelope e tratou de ler em voz alta.

_Perto de Barcelona, 11 de agosto de 1687_

_Hola, Sasuke!_

_Como tem passado a vida com Sakura? Pergunto por educação, já que pelas descrições de Neji, sei que você está em boas mãos._

_Aliás, ele manda lembranças a ela também!_

_Escrevo essa humilde carta por saudades imensas de você e também para contar uma notícia maravilhosa! Quando esse papel estiver em suas mãos, Shikamaru e Ino já estarão casados! Não é maravilhoso? Eles formam um casal perfeito e são tão cúmplices também..._

_A vila está muito animada com a festa, afinal, além de os dois serem muito queridos, estamos no auge do verão. E os ciganos adoram o verão, você sabe! Pena que vocês não estarão aqui... Mas fica o convite para o meu casamento com Neji._

_Sim! Iremos nos casar também! No próximo ano, só que em maio por causa da primavera._

_O mais engraçado é que ele quis tudo ao nosso jeito. Até perguntei se ele não queria nenhum ritual católico, mas ele respondeu "Acho que Jesus e Sara Kali são amigos, não se preocupe." _

_Bem, acho que não há mais o que dizer. Pedi a Kiba que mandasse a carta. Por sinal, o rapaz está bem da vida! Se enlaçou com a irmã mais nova de Hinata (a Hanabi é igualzinha a ela) e agora trabalha no comércio de tapetes persa! Tudo isso em dois meses, chega a ser surreal._

_Con cariño,_

_Tenten._

"Nossa! Esse destino é realmente engraçado!" Sakura exclamou.

"E como..." respondeu lembrando-se de Tsunade. "Agora, você disse que tinha duas surpresas, qual é a segunda?"

"Ah! Vai ser algo muito especial que agora até poderemos levar para o casamento de Neji e Tenten!"

Ele pensou em todos os tipos de presente, mas nenhum realmente parou em sua mente.

"Sasuke, estou grávida de dois meses!"

O Uchiha quase caiu para trás. Sakura não conseguia parar de rir com a cara de abobalhado dele.

Depois comemoram a noite inteira.

Sem dúvida, a estrelas estavam certas ao dizer que o futuro era de muita felicidade.

_**FIM**_

**Pois é, chegamos ao fim!**

**Espero que tenham gostado porque eu amei. Apesar da dor de cabeça com atualizações, pesquisas e enrolações, eu realmente amei ter escrito essa história. É sempre bom trabalhar com algo novo.**

**Sobre o capítulo. Pra variar, esse foi o primeiro que pensei. Fiquei empolgadíssima ao pensar nessa desenrolação final. Inicialmente teria uma música nesse capítulo. Mas resolvi tirar porque ela seria desnecessária. Porém, foi ela que me inspirou, então, se tiverem curiosidade, escutem I wish You were Here do Blackmore's Night.**

**Bom, Obrigada a todos que acompanharam mais essa "novela" minha. Vocês sempre a motivação para eu continuar a escrever.**

**E, é claro, quero agradecer a minha beta Blackmore/Jacque. Se não fosse por ela eu teria demorado mais pra escrever e, é claro, não teria beta. xD**

**Agradeço novamente!**

**Espero vocês em "Canção do Amor- Remake" e nos próximos fanfics**

**Beijos!**

**ps: REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
